


Learning To Love Like You

by Airchaser



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A lil slice of life, Adora and Catra explore what kissing is, Adora wants to propose, Angst, Bed-sharing, Catra wants to move in, Crying, Don't read if you haven't seen Season 5, Entrapdak fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Glimmer and Bow are definitely going to get engaged here pretty soon, I promise nothing bad will happen, I'm pushing the boundaries of fluff here, Lots of kissing, Road Trip, Some clothing removal, The Gays Are Winning, What's a vacation?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airchaser/pseuds/Airchaser
Summary: Adora and Catra have been focused on hell of a lot more than what's happened between them in the past 24 hours. But now that there isn't a planet to save, they finally have the time to work through their issues... and experience the love they have for each other. As for the rest of the Princess Alliance, they too learn what love looks like when war isn't their primary focus.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Glow - Relationship, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), catdora, catradora - Relationship, entrapdak - Relationship
Comments: 96
Kudos: 638





	1. I Like When You Hold Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I was very much inspired to write this after 'Save the Cat' from Season 5, but was cemented by the very last episode of She-Ra. This ship has been one of my favorites since the start! And for this series, I will do my best to go in-depth to their dynamic as well as Bow/Glimmer and some of the other ships I've listed. 
> 
> Edit: Thank you so much for the kudos and the bookmarks! I am really warmed by the response to this piece and I hope to write more things y'all love <3
> 
> In the following chapters, I will be focusing a bunch on the dynamic of Adora and Catra as they heal from their tumultuous lives as well as their developing relationship! I will also include some of the ships I've listed, but for the most part, I will be serving Catradora content <3
> 
> PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS MASTERPIECE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dgubaXHhio

Catra found herself awake again for what it felt like the fifteenth time that night, the events of the past year swirling around her head over and over. So much had happened that her brain couldn’t find herself relaxed. Even if the happiest and scariest day of her life had _just_ happened, there was still all these memories and experiences to work through. She promised she would. Anger and bitterness used to drive her, but after experiencing the raw… _love_ for Adora back at the Heart of Etheria, she knew the wrongs of the past had be made right. 

“Catra?” A soft voice called out in the darkness, a voice from next to her. Adora. 

Catra gave a soft sigh, turning over to see the blonde, hair slightly messy from sleep and down on her shoulders. Adora had always been beautiful in her own way, blue eyes wide and bright. Face round and happy. No edge to her personality. And now, that woman was in _her_ bed. Things didn’t seem to add up, even if they’d kissed a few times. 

“Adora, go back to bed.” Catra murmured, pulling the blanket over the woman’s shoulders. “You’ll be exhausted in the morning.” 

Adora mulled over her words, trying to form a sentence as her companion lay next to her. “I… I’m still having nightmares over everything that’s happened. And I’m so happy at the same time. I can barely find it in me to sleep.” The blonde bit her lip, turning over onto her back. 

Adora and Catra had been celebrating with their friends all throughout the evening, filling up on tasty food and dancing about with Glimmer and Bow and the others. There was so much joy and peace around them with others by them, but when left alone to their own devices, the extent of the harshness they’d faced had crept up on them. 

“Me, too.” Catra admitted, sitting up on the bed, a hand smoothing over Adora’s head to push back any loose strands. 

Adora laid there, eating up the affection the cat-like woman offered her. This was a new road for them, especially since they’d only just professed their love for each other not even a day ago. 

“When did you know you loved me?” Adora murmured, cheek pressed into a pillow as Catra absentmindedly played with her hair. 

“That’s a random question.” Catra’s eyes widened a little, scooting down to lay sideways by her. She knew exactly when, but it had been so long ago. “When we were little, when you consoled me after that fight I had with Lonnie, that you had my back even if I was mean or harsh. I didn’t know how to say that since you were pretty much loved by everyone back in the Horde and even more so as She-Ra. I wondered if you had anything left in there for me.” She smoothed her own hair out, seeing Adora’s face turned into a shocked expression.

For Adora, she had first loved Catra when they were children as well. There was a loyalty Catra had for her when she first stuck up for her, making sure she brought food to Catra when she was punished, having her back when training. Adora had loved her since forever. But her duties had caused her to be less focused on that love as they got older. 

“I was thinking.” Adora sighed, bright eyes meeting the blue and yellow ones of her newfound love. “Did we misread each other all along, you think?” She inquired, earning a _massive_ eye roll from the other. 

“That’s an understatement.” Catra half-laughed, hand cupping her cheek. Adora’s hand reached to top Catra’s, a laugh leaving her chest as well. 

“I should have said something. I guess I had no idea you felt the same. It took losing you to see that you weren’t motivated by hate, but by missing me.” Adora pondered, bringing the woman’s hand to her mouth to kiss tenderly. 

Adora was right. And Catra knew Adora had been privy to that when the woman had sent Glimmer to her to avoid Prime from hurting her. 

“I did. Every day. I was mad. And distracted. And hurt. I wanted you all to myself and I didn’t even stop for a moment to think about what you wanted.” Catra’s voice was knotted by the lump in her throat, eyes burning with impending tears. “ _I’m sorry._ ” She half-sobbed, Adora’s hand pressing into the back of her neck, bringing her head in to touch her own.

“You said sorry to me on Prime’s ship. That’s enough. You’ve done more than enough good to counter everything that’s happened. And it’s in the past now. I don’t care what happened anymore, Catra. I have you. That’s all I truly wanted.” Adora smiled weakly, tears streaming out of her eyes as well in response to the woman’s crying. 

Catra had longed to hear that phrase. “Say that again.” Catra begged, hands clasping to Adora’s. “Say you want me.” 

Adora’s face softened, her gaze fixated on Catra. “Catra, of course I want you.” She murmured, scooting her body towards the other’s. “Say you want me too.” 

Catra stopped crying for a single moment, mouth agape as she processed the words. She immediately picked up a pillow, hitting the woman with it in response before throwing the thing onto the floor. “I’ve never wanted anyone as much as you, Adora. _Ever_.” She crawled over Adora, whose eyes widened at the entire interaction. “I don’t think I will ever want anyone else.” Catra sighed, pulling herself back to sit in between Adora’s legs before snatching the pillow from the floor.

Adora sat up, a little bewildered. Her heart definitely raced from that interaction. There had definitely been some mutual pining that they hadn’t addressed until now. She had never really found anyone else as attractive as Catra either. When Adora first met Glimmer, there had been some slight attraction, but her loyalty to Catra hadn’t wavered, even when Adora tried to go her separate way. She knew Catra felt alienated since she wasn’t the pick of the litter and Adora was. She had been admired and promoted and the main focus even back in the Horde. Catra had been scorned and admonished. Adora had to realize that the constantness of being ‘second-best’ was hard to move past even if they were best friends. 

“Come here.” Adora held out her hand, Catra taking it without much hesitation. 

The blonde woman pulled her in, Catra curling up between her legs, head leaning on her shoulder. 

“You feel that?” She inquired, a hand still clasped to the tanned female. 

“Yeah, I do.” Catra murmured, forehead pressing into the crook of her love’s neck. 

“My heart doesn’t beat like this unless you’re around.” Adora hummed, turning her head to face the other. 

She stole Catra’s hand, placing it on her heart. “Whatever it’s worth, no matter where I go, it will always be yours.” Adora smiled, Catra’s eyes widening more.

Catra didn’t know how to find the words as easy as Adora did. The blonde was so passionate and fervent about everything, willing to be vulnerable. But she was still trying to find ways to tear down her walls. Even with the woman she _knew_ she loved with all of her heart. 

“Adora…” The woman started, shuffling a little as they enjoyed this intimate space together. 

Adora perked up, watching as the other formed her thoughts together.

“I…” Catra attempted, finding her heart and head were having a difficult time working together. 

“ _I love you._ ” She finally managed, turning to meet Adora’s gaze after averting it. “God, Adora, I love you so much.” 

Adora let a soft sob wrack her chest, eating up those words like it was the only thing she wanted to hear. “Catra, I love you so much.” She whispered, pressing her head further into the other’s. 

Both of their chests heaved with heavy breaths, eyes meeting in this moment of passion. 

Catra was never the type to initiate anything, but Adora was everything she wanted at this moment. And Adora felt the same. She _knew_ Adora felt the same. Her chest bubbled with courage and hesitation until her body lurched forward, lips meeting lips as Catra did what she had most desired for so many years. As if Adora had been thinking the same thing, a single kiss turned into a bunch of little ones coupled by breaths they could manage in between. They had gone straight to bed after the festivities, glued to the hip of course, but fatigue had prevented them from what they had hoped for. And this love that surged between them, this raw, unfiltered, passionate love, this was what would drive them each day.

Catra reared back, breaths pouring from her mouth as the moment had stolen her breath away, absolutely enraptured by the mess that had been left of Adora. Her lips were rosy as well as her cheeks, and even in the dark she could see Adora’s bright eyes wide with excitement. Good god, there was nothing more beautiful in the world. And for Adora, seeing the woman’s short hair tousled by her hands, she was reminded that her heart really beat for her sometimes. Adora seemed to hate being away from Catra’s body for long going in for another kiss, Catra matching her movements. Her tail flicked as their bodies moved in tandem with one another, seeing Adora’s body acquiesce to Catra’s. The woman picked herself, ripping from the blonde for a painful moment, switching her body to face her. 

Catra pushed her back into the bed, hands by the side of Adora’s head. Their chests heaved in sync, Catra sucking in as Adora lay beneath her. This was their reality now. They would go to bed together and get up together over and over again. This was their future. Catra loved Adora, and that was the truth. And when she got the chance to see this stupid, beautiful woman underneath her after missing her to the point of heartbreak, Catra couldn’t think straight. “I love you.” She whispered, meeting Adora’s eyes.

“Catra, I love you too.” Adora used her name, laying motionless on the sheets, gazing up at her with such love and adoration she might burst. They were very much awake now. 

Catra loved hearing the blonde speak her name, eyes closing for a moment to drink in this feeling. Adora’s hands reached upwards, smoothing out the fur on her cheeks with a smile. What could she say now that they were together? They had many days of spending the day by each other’s side. The next day was a full one for sure! But now, Adora didn’t have to wake up with cold feet, seeing the dip in her bed where Catra used to lay. And Catra didn’t have to wake up knowing that the head of the bed was empty. She could never sleep in Adora’s spot. 

“I never want to leave your side again.” Catra muttered bitterly, body slowly crumpling against Adora’s chest, the other woman’s hand running along the base of her spine in soothing strokes. 

“And I never want to go another night without you.” Adora’s breath hitched, holding her close to her body. 

“I promise that will never happen.” Catra murmured.

“I promise, too.” Adora murmured, staring up at the ceiling, hand drifting to her neck to drift over the scarred area the chip left. Catra’s neck was still sensitive to touch, jerking in response but said nothing. Adora’s lips moved there, pressing a soft peck down upon the mark. 

“Adora…” Catra whispered, trembling a little. The moment had been shocking for her, but a euphoric moment as well. 

“I’ll stop if it hurts.” Adora stated firmly, staying still.

“No, no. It’s just… You heal me in so many ways.” She replied, licking her dry lips over. 

Adora’s eyes widened once more, running a finger over the spot once more. She was so glad it didn’t hurt. Then, she got an idea. She pushed up against Catra’s chest, the woman moving back so Adora could get out from under her.

“Adora, what are you…” Catra mumbled in confusion while Adora resituated herself. 

Catra had worn nothing but a pair of briefs and her bra to bed, exposing the multitude of scars on her body the Horde and the War left her. A long stripe on her stomach from ages ago piqued Adora’s interest first. She pressed her lips to the area, Catra’s hands knotting in her hair with a gasp. 

“Adora…” She bit her lip, the blonde finding another mark on her side, pressing another tender kiss there. 

Adora wordlessly moved about the bed, finding whatever mark she could, embracing it with her sweet lips. 

“Catra…” Adora smiled warmly, kneeling in front of the other on the bed. “Some of these are my fault. And the ones in here... “ She prodded the area where Catra’s heart sat. “I want to heal. I left you. I won’t do it anymore. And I want to show you that I want you in the way you want me.” 

Catra’s eyes filled with water, streaming down her cheeks as she stayed frozen. Adora was perfect, she already knew that. Adora did the right thing every time, she was diligent, fought for her friends, followed the rules for god’s sake! There was nothing about Adora that was hateful or mean. She didn’t even know how she could have deserved this from her. 

“Oh, Adora…” She bit her lip, shaking her head. “You already have.” She cupped the blonde’s cheeks, bringing her to her lips instantly for another passionate, needy kiss. 

Adora leaned in, the lines where their bodies met blurring. She didn’t know this level of passion could be achieved. There was something new created by them when they had kissed for the first time, but even now, after dozens of kisses, it was all new.

And what Adora knew was that if Catra was in her life, she couldn’t ever imagine being any happier.


	2. Hot and Not-so-Bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to extend a chapter into them spending some time together before they see the others! I have always wanted to write a shower scene, but unfortunately, this is the wholesome version. For the future, I don't think smut is in the plan as it doesn't seem like the right time or right for them now, but there will be more than enough fluff and that's on god. I can always take some suggestions too since writer's block is a thing <3

Adora woke up incredibly groggy, the lack of sleep eating at her immensely. Catra and her used to stay up late into the night when they were Cadets in the Horde, but since they had been through so much, she had never felt so exhausted. She felt dirty from the day before, a shower being the first thing on her mind. But as she sat up, a weight kept her arm planted on the bed. Catra. It seems the both of them had gravitated towards one another. No kidding. An intense making-out session could do that to you. 

She chuckled softly, beaming at the sleeping woman before gingerly pulling her hand out from underneath her. Adora was about to scoot off the edge of the bed before her conscious pulled at her, remembering that they hadn’t seen each other like this for a long time. If she left while Catra was asleep, the woman may be frantic when she wakes up to see nothing but an empty bed _again_. That wouldn’t be good. 

She prodded the sleeping thing, nodding her forehead into the other’s neck. “Wake up, Catra.” She whispered, hearing a ‘mrrt?’ in response. “Adora…?” Catra inquired sleepily, rubbing her eyes for a moment as she too realized how sleep-deprived she was. 

“I need to take a shower. We both do. I didn’t wanna leave you alone.” The blonde hummed, seeing the other sit up in bed, hair disheveled and dark circles prominent. But, there was something in her face that seemed warm. They both were at their happiest. 

And Catra, even as she was coming out of sleeping, was touched by the gesture even if she lost some valuable hours of rest. Adora was worth anything in her opinion.

“Alright, I’m up.” Catra yawned, tail already flicking with delight as she peeled out from the sheets. Her hands slicked her somewhat oily hair back, reeling back in slight disgust as she agreed that she needed a shower as well. “You know this place better than me, so, you lead the way.” 

Adora nodded, pulling on a soft robe that had been out for her use since she had moved into the castle. She could have gotten dressed, but it was so early that she didn’t worry about spectators. Luckily, there was another one for Catra. There was a bathroom not far from their room. She didn’t understand why until she saw Glimmer’s room. There were so many shelves and crystals that there had to be dedicated space. And for the two newfound… _whatever-they-weres_ , showering naked together seemed premature, even for them. 

Adora held out her hand, which Catra took instantly before Adora pulled the woman out from the room and into the pearlescent-walled hallway. “This way.” She directed them to a teal-ish door, pulling on gold handles to open the way to an elaborately tiled washroom. There were baths and what looked to be like showers, but since Glimmer’s family was royal if not rich, everything was very flamboyantly built. Catra seemed to be unimpressed with the lack of functionality that came with a castle, but when she noticed Adora’s delight in a new place to explore, she couldn’t encroach on that. 

“How does any of this work?” The feline-esque woman raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she looked over each bath. 

“Glimmer taught me. Look!” Adora exclaimed, turning a gold faucet into a teal-colored tile tub. Steaming water flowed into the basin before the woman turned the faucet the other way to stop the flow of water. 

“Interesting.” Catra murmured, pupils dilated in intrigue even if her body didn’t show her excitement. 

“I know! Sometimes I came here by myself to relax and get away. Beaches aren’t my thing but the steam baths at Mystacor were. This is the closest thing.” She explained, peeling off her robe to just a white sports bra and her own briefs. 

“Adora!” Catra whispered harshly, stepping forward in embarrassment. “This looks communal!”

“We showered with other Cadets when we had to.” Adora shrugged, watching Catra’s cheeks turn a deep crimson. “If you want, I’ll lock the door.” She rushed to the entrance, using a towel rack to close off the handles. “See?”

Catra’s muscles relaxed, a sigh leaving her chest. “You didn’t think I’d want to wash up with total strangers, did you?” She laughed nervously, feeling compelled to remove the robe that they’d worn in the hallway. 

Adora followed suit, walking over to a stall with a very elaborate shower system. There was a waterfall-like head on a low ceiling plate and a few liquids mounted to a dispenser on the wall. “This cleans your hair.” She pressed a button with one dot, teal liquid pooling in her hand. “It’s called ‘shampoo’. Weird, right?” She explained enthusiastically. “2 means ‘conditioner’ and 3 means ‘body wash’. It’s like home, but smells much fancier.” 

Catra pressed one of the buttons, almost shocked to see liquid hit the floor. What a typical cat. This earned a twinkly laugh from Adora, who kept the shampoo from earlier in her hand. 

“I’m gonna go over to this one, okay?” Adora pointed to a stall, walking over to it before looking for Catra’s approval. 

This was so _weird_ . And fancy. Weird _and_ fancy. It was supposed to be a perk of living with a Queen, but it only overwhelmed her. Catra nodded, seeing Adora close the stall and turn the water on. Adora was so used to this place and she wasn’t. It wasn’t hard to feel lost. Her hand reached for the plated faucet handle, turning it slightly upwards. A streaming waterfall of cold water hit her immediately, causing her to shriek very loudly. “How do you get it hot, Adora?” She hissed, hearing wet footsteps come from the outside. 

“First of all, you have to turn it all the way.” Adora peeked in from outside the door, hiding as she was indecent. Catra hadn’t locked her door, so she didn’t mind peeking in. 

“Which way?” The woman bit her lip, shivering from the air mixed with her cold fur. 

“Catra, keep pulling it towards the other way. It will get hotter.” Adora promised, Catra following her lead but getting out of the way. She pulled it quite a bit, sticking her hand under the water until it pooled warmly in her hand. 

Adora had left then, focusing on washing the previous day off of her. This wasn’t too weird for them. They had showered in separate stalls in the Horde. Their water was ice cold, however. But, this was time with Catra. Even if it was weird doing this in a new place, Adora would always be open to exploring someplace new. 

Catra had removed her outer clothes, a sigh of pleasure leaving her chest as the hot water passed over her dirty fur. She looked to the plethora of teal-colored liquids attached to the wall, finding the one called ‘shampoo’ to use. Her hand caught the liquid this time, and she ran it all throughout her hair until a fresh, flowery scent filled the shower. It was a tad sharp to her nose, but it was so pleasant. 

“See, not so bad.” Adora chimed in from the other shower, causing Catra to roll her eyes. 

“There’s a first time for everything.” She sighed, rinsing her short hair with the hot water. This clean feeling was very much appreciated. And Adora’s laugh that followed only made the experience better. “You’ll get used to this.” 

Would she? Catra didn’t know if living here was the place for her. Maybe… if Adora wanted… they could find somewhere cozy to live. Just the two of them. But with Glimmer being close to Adora, that might be difficult. 

“Maybe.” Catra hummed, pressing the third button to dispense a pearly, light blue liquid. It smelled just like the shampoo, and she had no problem in liberally applying it to her skin and fur. 

“Do you like it here?” Adora inquired, giving Catra a small amount of anxiety in answering.

“I like being here with _you_. The lap of luxury really hasn’t been my thing, Adora.” Catra sighed from her stall, earning a sigh from her partner. 

“Sometimes it’s not my thing either.” Adora admitted. She knew how to adapt, even in discomfort. But being by her friends every day really helped. Glimmer and Bow were adjusted to this lifestyle already, so they in essence made her accustomed to it with every day they spent together. “I remember Glimmer trying so hard to put me in these fancy dresses for the Princess Prom. Me, in a flowy gown?” She laughed at the memory, shaking her head.

Catra laughed herself. “Nah. Ruffles were never really your thing.” Catra rolled her eyes with a laugh, feeling her heart clench as joy filled her chest. This playful banter, it was like the old days. 

“You know, Adora… I’m glad I get to see you more now.” Catra called from her side, letting the water rinse away the dirt from her fur.

Adora smiled as the water washed over her too, blushing slightly as she found herself very grateful to her partner. “I think it would be an understatement to say that I’m glad you’re here too.” 

And then, Catra was the one to blush. She really wanted to work towards being more open. Open towards Adora of course. There was some work to do, but she saw herself being good friends with Glimmer too. And for them to reassure the other in these things, it was incredibly healthy for them. And Catra enjoyed hearing her love say all these personal, sentimental things. She wanted them to mean something to her. For the words to have a specific recipient. Her. 

Catra wondered what to say as she realized she had been soaking a little too much in the water. “I think I’m gonna get out now.” She sighed, turning the faucet off to avoid the hellishly cold water. Adora’s shower was no longer running, so she found herself curious. 

“Adora?” She called, hearing footsteps outside her door. 

“I got a towel for you. These are incredibly soft.” Adora replied sweetly, holding a towel out for her while her body stood to the side. 

“Thanks.” Her hands grasped to the towel, a soft hum escaping her lips as she dried off her fur with the towel. Her garments were a tad soiled from the day before, so the robe plus her towel were her only solace.

“We need some new clothes, Adora.” Catra murmured, stepping out in her robe while her towel and clothes were balled in her arms. She noticed Adora, hair tied in a wet bun, wearing the same robe as her with her dirty garments as well. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Adora nodded, cheeks pink from the warm water. 

“Hey, Adora.” Catra pulled on the hem of her robe. “Thanks for asking me to do this with you.” 

Adora smiled warmly, bumping her shoulder with her own. “I didn’t want to come here alone either. I’m glad you came with me too.” She pecked the woman’s cheek before removing the towel hanger from the door. “Let’s go get some fresh clothes, yeah?”

Catra felt compelled to extend her hand, Adora taking it with absolute delight. “Yeah.”


	3. A Day to Ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra finally get some alone time! Again! But this time, why not add some angst? I definitely cannot wait to introduce some other ships and how they're coping, especially Hordak/Entrapta. There def had to have been some mutual pining™ there as well. And for Bow and Glimmer, they have some pretty blurred lines in their friendlashionship, right? 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff, darlings!
> 
> Here's the clothes mentioned in this chapter:
> 
> Catra: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/772578511060774575/ 
> 
> Adora: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/477240891760874310/, 

For the first time in a long time, Catra and Adora wore clothes that weren’t their typical ones. They had asked for something since their clothes were dirty and they really had no spares, so Glimmer gave them their pick of something that had been shipped in ages ago. Angella had a pretty lithe body, so Catra was able to find something for herself. 

When they had shown each other what they wanted to wear for the day, Adora was more than bewildered by Catra’s bold choice. And Adora wasn’t afraid to cover what she had, so Adora’s tight shirt and wine-colored pants were quite the look to Catra. It seemed that they were reminded why they were so enamored towards the other. 

“Who are you trying to impress, huh?” Catra cooed, crossing her arms as she leaned outside their room, looking at the outfit Adora had chosen. The blonde studied herself in the mirror, appreciating how it suited her frame without revealing too much. Like Catra.

“Who are _you_ trying to impress?!” She whirled around, pointing at the window that opened up where her belly button was. Catra merely shrugged, laughing. 

“Adora, you’re an idiot. Can’t I dress nice for you?” Catra mock pouted, tail moving back and forth. 

Adora ran a hand over her face, groaning. “How can I argue with that.” She sighed through gritted teeth, pulling the woman to her by her hip. 

Catra knocked her head back, laughter spilling out from her mouth as Adora’s cheeks reddened slightly. “You look so cute when you blush.” She teased, earning a few aggressive pecks on her face from Adora. They were about to go at it until a familiar, pink-colored figure stood outside their door. 

Glimmer had come to deliver good news, but seeing the two of them displaying their affection for one another had caused her to be a tad embarrassed. Adora ripped from Catra for a moment, still holding her hand as she straightened. Catra was also embarrassed by their guest, cheeks pink as they awaited Glimmer’s speech. 

“I see you guys have been enjoying your first day off. Luckily, it is going to continue. My father wants to eat breakfast with us, but after that, the day is yours! I figured everyone should do as they please for today.” Glimmer smiled warmly, hands behind her back as she gauged her friend’s reactions. 

Catra seemed to let out a sigh of relief, squeezing Adora’s hand. “Thank god.” 

Adora almost shot her a look since they were in the presence of Glimmer, but she realized that having an uninterrupted day with the person she loved seemed like a really, really good idea. Glimmer even laughed, even beaming in their presence. She was only happy that her friends were happy. And if she got to have the day with Bow and her father, it would be even more happy. 

“Thank you, Glimmer.” Adora’s eyes squinted slightly as she smiled, earning a warm smile from her friend in return as she left them be. 

“We have… a WHOLE day to ourselves, Adora. We could do everything!” Catra exclaimed, Adora literally beaming as Catra’s excitement filled the room. 

And then, Adora smiled to herself. She didn’t say anything, which made Catra’s ears hang back slightly. 

“Adora… are you okay?” She inquired, squeezing the blonde’s hand. 

The woman brought her palm up to her face, sighing in content. “This is the first time the planet really hasn’t been in peril. My friends are safe. _You_ are safe. And everyone I love is with me here. I just feel so lucky, y’know?” Adora looked Catra’s way, feeling grateful and at peace. 

Catra sighed as it was just them together, rubbing her thumb over her cheek. “I know. I feel safe. Not entirely, but I think after yesterday, things seem right. And I’ll try not to be anxious over something that could come. I want to savor my time with you.” 

“Me too.” Adora hummed, looking out of the window towards Etheria, where everything was shining in the wake of the previous day’s events. It was all so beautiful. 

“What did you want to do?” Adora turned towards the other woman, seeing her mull in her thoughts. 

“I wanna see the world with you.” Catra smirked softly, pulling her towards the door. “You said that once to me, that we were gonna see the world. I want to see what it can offer you and me.” 

Adora’s mouth filled with tender laughter, pulling the other woman towards her chest for a soft hug. “We’re gonna see the world no matter what.” 

Catra’s free arm circled around her waist, embracing the blonde back for a few moments. She smelled the flowery shampoo from earlier, body relaxing. Instinctively, her lips pressed to the skin of Adora’s neck, earning a small squeak from the other. 

“Catra.” Adora sucked in a breath, a hand knitting loosely in her hair as her partner poked her fangs slightly into her skin, making her way across her cheek to her mouth. 

Catra pulled back for a second, cheeks pink and eyes slightly wide, realizing that now she could touch and love Adora physically, it was hard to pull herself away. Adora seemed to catch on, kicking the door shut with her foot. Catra immediately blushed deeply, clinging to the blonde as they fell back in their bed. The blonde fell back first, legs sprawled out before Catra pressed her knees into the bed. She didn’t go in for the kill just yet, admiring her from above like the previous night. 

Catra knew she loved Adora. She loved the feeling of her hair, the callouses on her hands, every single mark and scratch and scar. Catra could care less if she could be She-Ra. It was a pretty girl with a sword. Adora was already amazing and special as is. And she wouldn’t care if Adora couldn’t be She-Ra. Catra didn’t fall in love with She-Ra, but Adora herself. And when she looked down at this woman, it was like puzzle pieces moved into place. Things made sense. There was healing and growth and trust. No one could touch her like Adora could. No one _would_ touch her. 

“Catra, I love you.” The words hit the other’s ears, snapping her out of her thoughts. Catra’s eyes focused on the blonde, smiling warmly towards her. She bent down, pressing her lips to the woman’s, purring violently. “I love you more.” She whispered above her lips, enjoying the moment before she found herself slammed on her back. 

“No, you don’t.” Adora snorted, knee pressing into the bed in the same fashion as Catra had earlier. 

“You sure? I think I do.” Catra teased, rolling her eyes playfully. 

“I think you’re wrong.” Adora smirked, watching over her before she pulled herself up and off of her. 

Catra laid there a few moments, sitting up while her face contorted in confusion. “Wha.. are you just gonna leave me here?” 

Adora rolled her eyes once again, reaching down to pick the woman right off the bed and into her arms. “No.”

Catra squealed in surprise as Adora had scooped her into her arms, resting her own extremities over her shoulders as her legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist. The brunette would never cease to be surprised over the other’s display of affection. Even if she had been wanton for it, it would never not shock her to be the object of Adora’s desires. 

“I love you more, dummy.” She replied firmly, Adora laughing slightly before pressing an arm into the woman’s back. 

“No, you don’t.” She shook her head, earning an evil look from Catra. 

“Are we really gonna fight about this? I’ll win.” She pouted softly, playing with some strands from Adora’s ponytail. 

Adora found herself smiling, pressing a kiss to the woman’s forehead sweetly. “Maybe we’ll fight about it our whole lives.” 

“Promise?” Catra lifted an eyebrow, insides warm at that prospect.

“Promise.” The woman hummed, squeezing her arms together, leaning her head against her chest for a moment before setting the other down. 

Catra left a hand on Adora’s shoulder, not eager to part with her yet. They didn’t need to talk of that, for both of them wanted to spend some intimate time away from the others. 

“I think,” Adora hummed, picking some stray clothes off the floor and throwing them off to the side. “We should catch up. We haven’t talked together… in ages.” She obviously felt a small amount of nervousness wrack her chest, but Catra was warmed that she wanted to spend time with her at all. 

“And I think that’s a good idea.” Catra nodded, helping to pick some of the mess up. 

-

When they had finished tidying up a little, the both of them laid on the bed they shared, Catra with her back against the mattress and Adora lying in the crook of her arm. They both were in thought for a little, just like the previous night, but the one thing that was different was that they dwelled on the good. Not just the inner trauma they faced. 

“Adora.” Catra murmured, the blonde leaning her head upwards in acknowledgement. “I am really glad you’re here with me. That you didn’t die on me. That you forgave me.” 

The blonde flipped over, concern shining in her eyes. “Where’s this coming from?”

Catra’s brows furrowed for a moment, feeling unease creep up on her. “I am just grateful, that’s all. I’ve been… wanting you for so long that seeing you here like this with me is almost unreal. And now… I don’t feel this ache anymore.” She whispered, honesty flowing out from her with ease. She didn’t understand how to stop herself now that she knew Adora felt the same way and more. She wasn’t second-best. She was her _only_. Even if there were minor jealousy issues with her friends, they didn’t cease to welcome her in. 

Adora smiled, rubbing her cheek into Catra’s shoulder affectionately. She wrapped an arm around the woman’s midsection, rubbing the area underneath her breast soothingly with her thumb. “I’ve missed sleeping in the same bed as you. I tried to go to bed on my own, but when I’d wake up in the middle of the night, the ache of missing you was difficult. I think that when I heard your transmission from Prime’s ship, everything we had been through was worth it. That you still cared about me, _wanted_ me.” She sighed, enjoying the sweet smell from her fur. 

“I did. Like I said. I was selfish. Still am probably. But I realized the things in front of me weren’t worth it. I tried to make a name for myself because I was jealous of you. I didn’t even stop to think about what we were fighting for and the pain I caused in the wake of that.” She sighed, a lone tear shedding from her eye. 

Adora only scooted in closer, tangling her legs with the others. “There’s no war now. There’s only going up from here. Everyone loves and accepts you. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have found Prime’s weakness. Glimmer was rescued because of you. You’ve done so much right for the Rebellion and for Etheria. You deserve a little credit.” 

Catra nodded, petting the blonde hair beneath her fingers once more. “Adora.” She whispered, the other lifting her head up to face her. The area underneath her cheeks reddened up once again, enamored for the millionth time by her sweet, innocent face. “Can I kiss you again?” 

Adora merely laughed, scooting farther upwards until their faces were close by each other. “I’ll kiss you again and again until you stop asking and you just _do_ it, silly.” She didn’t lean her head down this time, merely watching.

Catra reached a hand up, cupping the girl’s cheek before planting another kiss on her sweet mouth. This time, sparks filled her entire chest, causing her to groan slightly. It was such a warm, fizzy feeling that Catra couldn’t help but press her forehead against Adora’s. 

“I love you Catra. With all of my heart.” Adora hummed, feeling so at peace. There was so much time to make up for that she had no idea if they could do it all this soon. They had introduced themselves to ‘kissing’ and gentle touching, but there was much more than that available to them. After all, they were adults. And for Adora, finally getting to Catra and whisking her away from all the danger and hurt they’d experienced, she was so ecstatic to settle down and think about their new life and responsibilities. She had once feared how the lines between friend and girlfriend would change, but knowing how Catra’s fidelity ran deep, she didn’t care about those silly thoughts anymore. Catra _loved_ her. That was enough. 

Catra smiled this time, knowing Adora didn’t lie about much. Adora doesn’t betray her friends, and if she said those three dangerous words, she meant it. She felt like she had won something good and was grateful to Adora for looking past her flaws and history. They were so close as children and were that way for a reason. Adora hadn’t minded her possessiveness, which she should have seen as crush material, but nonetheless, her mental health needed help. It still did, but the constant reassurance was guiding and kind. 

“I love you too, Adora. With everything I have.” She whispered, kissing the side of the blonde’s forehead.


	4. Everything Is As It Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow get some one-on-one time in the morning after the big battle, but Glimmer has some work to do with her father. 
> 
> Entrapta and Hordak see each other after being apart for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some mini one-shotty stuff. Hopefully, I can elaborate in the future, but it is very difficult for me to write just slice of life stuff in general. I love the dynamic Bow/Glimmer had in the final season which I want to focus on, but not as much as Adora and Catra. And as for Entrapta and Hordak, I am a very emotional person, passion is my muse. For them, it's more subtle. But in the last few episodes, I really saw a more soft and gentle version of both of them I want to explore! I can't wait to write something about Perfuma and Scorpia. THAT will be quite a time.

Glimmer had walked away from Catra and Adora’s room knowing they were not going to be present at breakfast. From the moment she had been on Prime’s ship, seeing how Catra’s cold exterior melted at the thought and discussion of their mutual friend, she had a feeling there was a little more than platonic feelings between the two. And when Adora was hurt by Catra in the past, it reminded her a little of the fight she and Bow had not too long ago. That kind of fighting was between two people who loved each other very much. The young Queen smiled to herself, content knowing that her friend had found someone to talk about  _ stuff _ with as Catra had once said. 

“Are Catra and Adora coming?” A friendly voice inquired, taking the shape of a very curious Bow. 

“No, I don’t think so. They’re catching up.” Glimmer chuckled to herself. She wasn’t so naive anymore. 

Bow shrugged, taking the Queen’s word for it as they walked along the hallway. 

“You know, doesn’t it seem a little too quiet now that we’ve pretty much defeated all of our enemies?” He looked over in her direction, doing his best to remain positive. 

She shook her head, looking outside at the burst of color that the previous day had done to the atmosphere of their home. She could get to know her father, start her new life with Bow, welcome new friends and family into their kingdom. Maybe, she could even be herself again.

“I’m grateful.” She merely smiled, taking her companions hand and giving it a squeeze. “I think it is about time everyone gets a break from wars and drama.” 

Bow’s eyes looked at the young woman fondly, remembering why their bond was in existence. Everyone assumed he was the one to constantly remain positive, but Glimmer had a brave and strong heart who wished to fight for the good of those around her. And with some newfound maturity that came from fessing up to her mistakes, the facets of her personality made her only more beautiful to him. 

“What’s that look for?” Glimmer’s usually  _ sparkly _ eyes filled with curiosity, but Bow merely shook his head. 

“I think I’m just glad that things are changing for the better. And, with your father here, he can teach you even more about your magic. You guys can even catch up.” Bow suggested, wrapping an arm under Glimmer’s, her hand topping his.

“You’re absolutely right. It seems I may not have the day off, will I?” She sighed gently, earning a nudge from the other. 

“You’ve wanted to meet your father for a very long time, Glimmer. I think it’s time you did.” He replied to her, nudging her again. “We’ll have more time later now that we don’t live so far apart. Go enjoy your breakfast with your dad. You’ll know where to find me.” He kissed her cheek sweetly before departing from her, their hands slowly drifting away from each other before she stopped in front of the doors to the banquet hall. 

_ It is about time _ . She thought to herself, pushing the doors open to the hall.

-

Entrapta had a completely sleepless night, but wasn’t that the norm for her these days? In the wake of losing Hordak and being shipped off to Beast Island, sleep had departed from her. Nonetheless, perseverance was encrypted inside of her brain. She had collected so many things from the battle to inspect, spending her time logging her research until there was nothing left. She had spent some time with Hordak the previous night, but he left early to recharge, especially since he had housed Prime in his body and withheld some damage. But, before he rested, he promised he’d catch up with her. And with that promise, Entrapta had no reason to sleep for quite a while. 

She had a guest room in Bright Moon’s castle, but her studies brought her back to the remains of Horde Prime’s ship. There were some empty rooms she could hide in, her flashlight shining as she poked and prodded about at some processors, looking for new information to decode or examine. But, looking at some lighting peeking into the ruins, she decided it might be a good idea to retrieve something to eat and possibly check in on a certain grumpy, ex-horde soldier.

Glimmer had been kind enough to allow Entrapta to make some recommendations for her tiny-food craze, so she made her way back to the castle to obtain some of what had been prepared. She nibbled on it as soon as it was in her hands, making her way to the room that had been set out for her. She had allowed Hordak to stay in there as she wasn’t interested in being there the previous night, but he promised her they’d catch up today. And it was today! 

Her gloved hand opened the door slowly, head peeking in to see what was going on in the room. The form of the soldier lay still but for the rising and falling of his chest, which soothed Entrapta very much. Knowing he was alive on Prime’s ship had been quite a surprise, but she was really just glad to know he hadn’t died at the end of it all. 

“Hordak?” She whispered, seeing one green eye open in response to the sound of her voice.

“Entrapta.” He stated, holding a hand to the fuschia plate he had her fuse between his metaphorical collarbones. He sat up in the fluffy bed that offered some comfort, seeing her sit beside him. She was never this quiet, but he noticed that she was studying him, seeing if he was alright. 

“Entrapta. I’m fine. I rested.” He put a hand up, watching her gaze stay the same. A furrowed brow wasn’t the kind of expression he expected from the normally manic woman. 

“Fine, fine. But data will prove when you’re completely healed.” She pointed a finger up matter of factly before leaning into his shoulder. 

“You know, I’m really glad you’re not dead.” She shrugged, turning his way for a moment before sensing his hand atop her head. So many people had pulled her hair and been quite rough with her, so she couldn’t help but flinch for a moment, realizing his bulky hand had patted the top of her hair. 

“I do not… despise the idea of being alive either.” The half metal being murmured, feeling some shame creep up for hurting her while being under Prime’s control. But, it was the Entrapta way to already forgive for these things. 

“Good, because I want to tell you about everything I’ve learned!” She exclaimed, earning a faint smile from Hordak. 

“Go on. Let me hear then.”


	5. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra have some time to reflect over the last few months they've spent apart. Catra is doing her best to not allow the seeds of anxiety to stop her from enjoying the first day off they'd had in a while, even if Adora is quite the support system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really pleased to see you guys wanting more <3\. I will do my best to write a dinner party chapter as I want all of them to interact very soon. I wrote this to focus on the healing process of Adora and Catra, but I can't wait to see Hordak and Catra in the same room. Here's some light angst because that is what I do best. I'm not sure I will write a chapter having Glimmer and her Dad interact, but I will for sure focus on Bow and Glimmer <3

Adora finally managed to get herself up after a _long_ period of being distracted by her lover, who was very smug at the fact she could get Adora to go this long. It was like Catra had unlimited energy. It wasn’t fair given the fact Adora literally was known for her strength and endurance. She slicked back her hair, breathing still quick from their very passionate make-out session that just occurred. Catra put back on a few extra pieces of clothing, purring in delight as she marveled at all the fanged bite marks along Adora’s pale skin. For someone who could be quite emotionally fragile, there was nothing like satisfaction that was as sweet. 

And Adora, she saw all the little bite marks in the mirror by her bed, astounded at how they popped out against her skin. She could NOT wear anything to expose any of this. It was one thing for someone to speculate, but another to prove. She’d have to do some covering up for a while if Catra was to still be her bedmate. The woman sighed, covering up the marks with her tunic-like shirt before checking in on her partner. 

Catra had a few marks along her skin, but Adora hadn’t left nearly as many as she did. While she was getting dressed, Adora’s arms wrapped around her midsection from behind, forehead pressed into her neck.

“Adora..” The other’s breath hitched, gazing down at the blonde. She was always so affectionate when she wanted to be. Her back melted into Adora’s frame, putting her arms over the ones that held her. 

Neither of them were too anxious to leave, but they couldn’t stay cooped up in the room all day. They needed something to eat if not to enjoy whatever part of the day was left. 

Adora finally released her hold, giving the chip’s scar a fine peck before pulling away. Catra shivered like the last time she did so, sneaking to grab her hand gently before she could pull away completely. 

There were no words to be exchanged at this moment, for both of them realized that even if they were battered and broken from their experiences, they didn’t have to go it alone. 

“We need to eat something. I’m sure the kitchen is prepared for all of the princesses Glimmer invited to Bright Moon.” She remarked, still holding onto Catra’s hand. It was calloused like hers, caused from years of wear and tear from the Horde’s intense training regimen. 

She shrugged, squeezing the appendage in her hand. “Then… I guess… you’ll have to beat me there, then!” She scrambled outside the door, Adora _almost_ shocked Catra would pull something like this. “What? No fair!” She called after the cat, following close behind as they bantered with one another. 

-

“I’m just saying, Adora. I think you need to be fasterr.” Catra licked her fingers, removing any fragment of some delicious pastry they’d taken. 

“Me? You had a head start!” The blonde was almost done with her own, mouth luckily empty as she spoke before tearing off a piece with her teeth. 

“You could’ve caught up.” Catra shrugged, tail straight up and waving softly as her smug grin sat on her lips. 

Adora merely rolled her eyes before seeing a familiar figure. 

“Bow!” She called, the archer stopping what he was doing to wave at the woman. 

“Adora!” He replied joyfully, departing from his companion to greet his other friends. 

“Hey, Arrow Boy.” Catra greeted with a small chuckle, earning a smile from the young man. 

“Are you both settling in alright? Glimmer wanted me to check in with you guys since she is having breakfast with her Dad.” He inquired, looking to them both, blissfully unaware of their activities. 

“Quite.” Catra’s tail curled around Adora’s hand as she smiled innocently.

Adora merely shook her head in response. “We’re doing just fine. It’s nice to have a little bit of a break from being one of Etheria’s heroes.”

Bow nodded in agreement. “I think so too. Hopefully, this lasts us a while.” 

Adora thought the same to herself. There was so much she could do without She-Re being needed these days. It was the perfect opportunity to form a list of things to do with Catra, her newfound family, and the other princesses. Maybe they could go on that road trip they’d planned. 

“Maybe we could go on that road trip? If Glimmer doesn’t have any plans, we should go out and see the world!” Adora suggested with quite a bit of excitement, Bow’s eyes twinkling with pure joy. 

“Of course!” He drew the word out in enthusiasm, hoping to see Glimmer sometime that day for the four of them to start planning this event. “I’m gonna go look for Glimmer then. I’m sure she’ll say yes.” Bow put a fist in the palm of his hand in determination.

“I’ll see you both later, alright?” He departed them, feet not able to carry him fast enough.

Catra smiled in his direction, wondering how someone could be so energetic for what it felt like all hours of the day. 

“No wonder he and Sparkles got together. They practically bleed sunshine.” She remarked with a laugh, earning a soft one from the blonde next to her. 

“When I first left the Horde, it was refreshing. Good thing they are still as happy and positive as ever.” Adora commented, offering her hand. 

The woman’s finely furred hand slipped into hers gently, purring rumbling her chest gently. 

“Let’s explore some other parts of this place. I surely haven’t seen it all.” Adora suggested, earning a nod from Catra. 

-

They’d wandered outside, Adora still marveling at how bright everything looked. Grass had covered everything, taking over every inch of the place. So many flowers she didn’t know the names of bloomed in the new fields. There was so much new life that she couldn’t help the overwhelming pride in her chest. There were a lot of new things that blossomed here too that didn’t just include the flowers. 

Catra had bent down to pick a flower off of the ground, marveling the blueness in the petals, reminded of another’s eyes. “I didn’t know you had flower powers too, huh?” She chuckled, walking over to Adora’s side. 

“Yeah, me either.” The blonde nodded, sitting down on the grass, facing the lake. 

Catra sat down next to her, looking in her direction as the other woman stared wistfully out towards the water. She was really thankful that Adora had come to rescue her. That she hadn’t given up on her. Adora was sensible. She would do anything for her friends. And because Catra had proved she wanted to be in her life, they sat here undisturbed and for the most part happy. Euphoria was the only thing they could manage for now, but both of them understood that they had many conversations to have. About their lives, their _status_ , their memories. They both had things to work through. 

“I can’t believe this is real. You think we’ll magically wake up in the Horde, like this never happened?” The blonde murmured, leaning her head on her arms. 

The short-haired woman looked bewildered by that question, knowing she had hoped for that outcome in the past.

“No. At least I don’t think so.” Catra did the same, looking out at the glistening lake. “Even if we did, I think we’d still end up here.” 

“You think so?” Adora raised a pale eyebrow, turning her way.

“The same Adora that left the Horde because of a moral issue was the one who defeated Horde Prime. Whatever you got in there,” She poked the area where her heart sat. “would help you out.” 

The blonde hummed, bringing an arm over Catra’s shoulders. “Then let’s hope this isn’t a dream. I have everything I’ve wanted. Peace, safety, you.” She added, twisting a piece of Catra’s hair between her fingers. 

“Will you cut it again?” 

Catra looked towards the hand that played with her hair. “Well, I was exactly _ecstatic_ to find out my hair was chopped off after so many years of having it long. I suppose I’ll let it grow out.” She sighed, remembering that the last few months actually did happen. 

Horde Prime had been real. The thought of losing Adora had been real. Everything she had said and done had been real. Adora had already forgiven her many times over, but she still reflected over the memories every day. A part of her wondered if this was going to be normal for her. To agonize. But with the woman next to her, she thought it might work out. 

“I do like it long.” Adora smiled, running her fingers through her hair before retracting her hand. “But, the short hair is a look. Maybe I should chop all my hair off, see who can regrow it first.” 

Catra gave her a ‘you idiot’ look in response. “Nah, I like your hair long too.” She couldn’t even imagine her with such short hair. Plus, she liked being able to play with it while Adora slept. 

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the other’s company while they admired the scenery around them. They were doing their best to make up for lost time and to be comfortable with the suddenly moved boundaries. They had been affectionate with one another before, but they really had no idea they shared the same sentiment about the other. And with Catra still working through some issues handed to her by Shadow Weaver, Hordak, and Horde Prime, she did her best to not worry about being left by Adora. Granted, Shadow Weaver redeemed herself in the end, but there was still Hordak to go. And for Catra, there were tensions that would have to be addressed another time, especially since she had sent his beloved Entrapta to Beast Island. 

Adora laid back on the grass, seeing the blueness of the sky above her. Catra followed suit, laying on her arm as they looked at the sky. Catra was more than lucky to have this woman beside her. And for Adora, she was grateful to have her closest friend back in her arms. 

“Y’know, what do we even call ourselves now? We are more than friends for sure. What even are we?” Adora pondered, drifting a mindless hand over the grass, drawing circles. 

Catra didn’t exactly have a better answer for her. “Well, knowing Sparkles, she and Arrow Boy are pretty much glued to the hip. They’ll definitely start being all gushy with each other in public. They’ll be _something_.” She averted the question, finding it a little uncomfortable to even ask about what they should call themselves if Adora wasn’t on the same page as her. 

“Is it too early to start referring to you as my girlfriend?” Adora inquired, flipping over onto her stomach. 

Catra’s cheeks reddened deeply before sighing. “Do you _want_ to?” 

Adora merely smiled, leaning her head on the other’s chest. “Yes. But only if it’s something you’re ready for.” 

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Thought you’d never ask. Literally. But, yes.” The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile, petting the back of her head as they laid there.

“Hey,” Adora whispered, her cerulean eyes all softness, causing Catra’s heart to clench in her chest. Very cute. 

“I love you.” 

Catra seemed to smile more this time, drinking in the words for a moment, processing, not allowing the anxiety and doubt to plague her like before. 

“I love you too, Adora.”


	6. It's Gonna Be A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sucks to be haunted by your past. Especially if it literally happened less than 48 hours ago not to mention over 18 years. Adora and Catra have a little work to do now that they've had a little fun. It wasn't going to last forever, but they've got each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted them to address the fear from the last two episodes of S5. I remember being so scared for them as I watched! They need a little time to work that fear out. And luckily, they love and trust one another already. Catra has had some pretty big walls up from what I've seen and it took her all of 5 seasons (Up to 'Stranded' really) to really be vulnerable with Adora. Time to do it some more. 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to list down some ideas for a possible one-shot or a scene I should do! I need some inspiration that doesn't involve making people cry <3

Catra and Adora had made their way back to their room after a long day of enjoying Etheria’s peace. Both of them had forgotten they were still recuperating from all the energy lost the previous day, so fatigue had caused them to end their free day a little early. Catra didn’t really mind that since if one of them had to rest, the other usually followed. 

Adora’s body was truly worn out by the time the sun decided to set, filling their room with an angelic, golden glow. She slumped belly-first into the mess of sheets, face nestling in a pillow while Catra merely watched, laughing as the blonde groaned into her pillow. She really was too adorable for words (no pun intended). 

“Sleeping on me, are you?” Catra murmured teasingly, climbing in next to the young woman.

Adora turned her head towards the other, eyes droopy, and body aching. “Yes, I think I can barely stand to keep awake anymore. Everything is finally catching up.” A sigh left her chest, nestling into the warm, welcoming sheets. 

Catra couldn’t argue with that, laying on her side as the blonde drifted off. She petted the woman’s hair as she rested, eyes darting over every mark that had escaped her previously. Adora was a pretty deep sleeper, so while she had this time to herself, Catra let her mouth run a little. 

“I missed you, Adora.” She mumbled, smoothing out the hair over her forehead, leaning on one of her arms. “I didn’t think I’d ever get the chance to be this close to you again.”

Her body inched closer to the sleeping woman’s, wrapping her arms around the other’s midsection. Adora barely stirred, instinctively wrapping around her as well. 

“I remember the first few nights you were gone. It was so hard to sleep by myself. You weren’t there to wake me up in the middle of the night with your sleep-fighting.” She laughed wistfully, rubbing circles into Adora’s shoulders. It was good to laugh about it a little given the memory had caused her so much heartbreak. But now, there wasn’t a reason to feel sad. 

“And now, you promised me you’d take me home and you did. You’re my home.” She whispered, feeling her eyes droop a little as she laid in the arms of her favorite person. Within a few moments, Catra was peacefully asleep. 

Inside her mind, Catra had different events playing. The nights always plagued her, reminding her of all the bad things she’d done, the images from Horde Prime’s mind, almost losing Adora, losing Entrapta and Scorpia all that time ago. It was too much. This time, Horde Prime had come after Adora, wrapping his sharp fingers around her throat. Catra tried to run and save her, but she felt a weight keep her back. Her vision became blurred as she called for the blonde, heart racing as she clawed at what was keeping her back. She struggled and struggled, calling for Adora until her body shot up in the physical world, tearing her from her nightmare. 

“Adora?!” She called frantically, looking down at a disheveled, distraught version of the woman she was searching for. Her body slowed down, still trembling from the vision inside of her head.

“Catra…” Adora whispered, putting a hand on hers as she sat up. “What happened?” She inquired, putting a tired head on the woman’s shoulder. 

Catra’s chest heaved from the fear the nightmare induced, eyes wandering around the room as she tried to piece together her thoughts. 

“Horde Prime… He was hurting you. I couldn't stop it. I was just so…” Her hands balled into fists, water streaming down from her eyes as a sob wracked her chest. Everything had been so perfect since they’d save the day. These stupid dreams and memories haunted her still. She just wanted to be happy.

Adora sighed, knowing the same thing plagued her at times. She kept seeing flashbacks of when they were on Prime’s ship: Catra battling the chip, falling off the deck, worrying she had died and desperate to protect her. She had failed to protect her then. She reached an arm around Catra’s back, running her hand across the skin there to soothe her. 

“I’m here. It’s not real. Not anymore.” She spoke into her shoulder, kissing the place once before laying back down. “C’mere. I’ve got you.” 

Catra couldn’t refuse the open arms waiting for her, curling up to Adora’s chest immediately. “I saw you through Prime’s mind on the ship too. I was under his control. I couldn’t stop hurting you… I…” She bit her lip, chest reverberating from how she wept. They hadn’t had time to address the fear and shame that had been boiling on the backburner. 

“I know, I know. And when you fell off the deck… My heart stopped. I was so scared, Catra. I thought you were dead. But when you moved, I had never been happier.” She reminisced, running a hand through her hair a few times. 

“I’m glad I’m home now. With you. I have missed you so much. I wanted to be home with you long before now. I’m sorry that it took so long for us to get here.” She mumbled into Adora’s shirt, nuzzling her face into her affectionately. 

The blonde could only listen then, approaching her with tender displays of affection. They both had undergone so much stress in the past 48 hours. The stress that requited love had, trauma from previous events. All of it was too much for them. At least they had each other. 

“I’m glad you’re safe. That we defeated Prime together. I am so glad that you are still my friend, _girlfriend_ even. I’m so glad you love me.” She whispered lovingly, feeling the woman’s heart settle down against her chest.

“I’m glad you love me too, Adora.” Catra sniffed once, nestling back into her lover. “Truly. I sometimes don’t know what to do with all this… happiness inside me. It feels weird since I pretty much went every day hating you.” Her gentle smile changed as she reflected the scarier part of the past few days. “Until I almost lost you. And being able to tell you how I feel.” She sighed, gripping the other’s back gingerly, minding her nails. 

The blonde watched adoringly as she spoke her mind, drawing patterns into her back. “I always have and always will.” She smiled fondly, a soft chuckle leaving her mouth. 

“Promise?” Catra looked upwards, starting to realize that it was going to be a regular occurrence to make these kinds of promises. Adora would keep them. 

“Promise.” Adora nodded, looking towards the dark room around them. There were many hours left in the night to go. 

“We need to sleep again. We need our energy for tomorrow.” Adora reminded, feeling Catra’s hands clench into her tunic. She didn’t want to disappear into the nightmare again.

The young woman pressed her close to her chest, humming softly. “I’ll watch over you. I’ll protect you.” She murmured, pressing a kiss to the other woman’s forehead, feeling Catra relax slightly. 

“Alright, alright.” The brunette didn’t protest, counting the rising and falling of Adora’s chest over and over until she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. 

Once Adora had realized she had gone off to sleep, she chose to keep herself awake for a little longer, brushing her hands through Catra’s short hair, reminiscing on the good memories they had made and shared as she watched over the thing she prized most of all.


	7. It Will Always Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and Glimmer finally take a bite out of doing what couples like doing most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing my best with figuring out how to write all these guys in the days after the big battle. I have realized Adora is truly Dumbass #1™, which I need to write sometime here soon. Bow and Glimmer have deserved some love, especially since their chemistry has been there for quite some time! I have also realized the excitement to post has made a way for some editing errors, so I did my best to slow down this time <3 
> 
> I'm really grateful for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I really want to write something others feel connected to. I appreciate all the love I've been given since I was nervous to post and I hope to do more things you guys love!

Glimmer lay awake in her bed, curling up on her side as she waited for Bow to return from his shower. She let out a soft sigh, letting a feeling of peace wash over her. Everything was in place here. There wasn’t any war, fighting, strife, death. There was peace for the first time in a very long time. And because of that, she was able to recuperate in peace. 

The door slowly opened, light shining in from the hallway for a second to reveal the one person she wanted to see. 

“Hey, Bow.” She smiled tiredly, the man sitting on her edge of the bed. 

“Hey, Glimmer.” He returned her smile, smoothing out her hair, which caused her eyes to shut at the soft sensation. 

“Come on already, I’ve waited a good hour for you.” She teased, sitting up in her sheets before giving the dark-skinned a mock chastising look. 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” He laughed, rubbing the towel he brought with him over his hair to remove any water that remained, putting the thing on a piece of furniture before climbing in next to her. 

Glimmer used to own a bed that was well above her head, but with the addition of a boyfriend, he didn’t exactly teleport. So, for now, they stayed in another room until those additions could be made. 

Bow’s hands snaked around Glimmer’s midsection, pulling her into his slender chest, the both of them giggling in delight before relaxing into each other’s touch. This was all very new to them as well. The pink-haired royal had set her eyes on Bow since forever, evidenced by the jealousy that ran through her whenever some other woman seemed to capture Bow’s eye. But now, here he was. The moment to tell him ‘I love you’ was not orchestrated like it had been in her dreams, but in showing him that she couldn’t see her life without him, she realized that it was more than a strong friendship that fueled it. 

Bow had always thought of Glimmer as someone special, reserving secrets he thought he could tell to some of his other friends for her specifically. She would always make time for him, no matter how busy she was. She too shared her secrets with him as there was no one else she’d rather tell. But for Bow, he realized that things were _significantly_ different between them when he was able to get Glimmer back from Horde Prime’s ship. 

“ _I love you._ ” He whispered, remembering fondly the way she’d pulled her into her chest, declaring the statement for him to hear as they prepared for battle. 

Glimmer beamed from her side of the bed, lifting her head a little to shoot him an adoring look. “I love you, too.” 

The woman relaxed into his touch, feeling the warmth of his skin soothe her greatly. There had been something affectionate between them before, but this kind of touch had a name. It was innocent and pure and loving. The touch between lovers. In her dreams, this had happened ages ago, but to finally experience the thought of endearing herself to Bow in this fashion was worth the wait. 

“Do you think Adora is okay?” She murmured, knowing she hadn’t seen much of the energetic blonde during the day. 

Bow looked down at her, giving her abdomen a reassuring squeeze. “Adora has us. And Catra. She’ll be okay.” 

Glimmer merely nodded, pressing her forehead into the space below his neck. She couldn’t help but worry. Meeting Catra on the ship and seeing Adora’s frantic face in the midst of the trouble they were in didn’t quite sit right with her. They had time to finally process the events of the previous two days. She didn’t want her friend to suffer. Bow hadn’t been in as much danger as Adora or Catra, so she had that to be grateful.

“Y’know, I’m really glad you’re safe.” She sighed, squeezing the man back gently. 

“Same goes for you. I was really scared back there. Seeing my best friend held for ransom in space isn’t exactly an ideal situation.” He exhaled deeply, holding her securely in his arms before a rumbly laugh from his bedmate vibrated against his chest.

“No, definitely not. I’m glad you caught me out there.” She reminisced, smiling warmly. 

Glimmer was so thankful for the love and support he offered her. He would jump into space for her, sacrifice his safety for hers. He was so giving and kind that she couldn’t even imagine how there was enough room in his heart to give her an extra portion of love and affection when he was the support system for so many. Luckily for Bow, he didn’t mind as Glimmer listened to him when he needed it, the bond that had been established ages ago playing into it as well. 

“I’ll catch you. Every time.” He promised, remembering how he had been upset with her off-color behavior, but jumping into open space to make sure she came home safe. That was what love meant to him. 

Glimmer’s heart raced a little, burying her face into his chest as the memory and the sentimental meaning hit her at the same time. He didn’t know how to stop being so sweet, did he?

Bow’s laugh filled the room as the young queen gravitated towards his chest, admiring her from his side of the bed and enjoying how flustered and joyful her reaction was. Many of his friends appreciated how supportive and outgoing he was, and there was Glimmer. Even if she expected it given her title as Bow’s #1 best friend, she would melt every time he did something for her or offered a word of encouragement. It was incredibly sweet. No matter what happened, he would always go out of his way for her. 

The pink-haired woman pulled her face away from his chest, meeting his gaze. There was something about him that was warm and inviting, even more than he usually was. And then she realized why. There wasn't anyone out there that she’d rather do this with. _Be_ with. Her heart had been with Bow’s for quite some time. She saw a future with him, and now that feelings had been requited, they could work towards that goal. 

She gave a soft laugh before her lips met his, pressing gently while her fingers grasped into his tunic. Something warm budded in her chest, face reddening from the rather forward gesture. The man’s arms only squeezed her once again, stealing breaths in between frequent kisses. This went on for a few minutes before Glimmer pulled away, chest heaving slightly. 

“Wow.” She whispered, smoothing her hair out with a hand she’d stolen away from his shirt. 

Bow practically bled euphoria, eyes wide as he too came down from the high they experienced in this intimate moment. He had been fond of her before, but to know that she had been after his heart for so long endeared him to her. And for her to be satisfied with the affection he offered, Bow remembered why he thought of Glimmer so highly. 

So strong, so devoted. She’d be the perfect queen for Bright Moon. Even if she wasn’t perfect, she accepted that and did her best regardless. He would follow her wherever she went. He’d be her knight if she asked him, using his bow to protect her in times of need. He wasn’t magical like Adora or the other princesses were, but his own devotion and determination made him a formidable candidate. 

“Right?” He teased, earning a playful punch to the shoulder from the young woman. 

Both of them had liked that, a shared moment of passion. The thought had crossed their minds before, though, with a change in boundaries, it was made to happen.

“Hey, Glimmer.” He murmured, eyes washing over her frame as they laid there in the dark. 

“Yeah?” She perked up, meeting his eyes. 

“I’m glad it will always be you.” His hand ran over her shoulder, breathing her in as ‘space’ became a word they weren’t familiar with. 

“Aw, Bow.” She bit her lip, cheeks still rosy from the kisses they’d share. “It will always be you, too.” She pressed her lips to his cheek, drinking in his presence as she reflected on the memories they’d shared.

For the first time in a long, long, time, they both really knew what peace was like.


	8. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Princesses are reunited with each other after having a day to recuperate! 
> 
> Adora and Glimmer have much to talk about, especially the fun that comes with having a lover. 
> 
> Catra is a little nervous to start bonding with the other princesses, though she's more welcome than she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone through so many tumblr posts that the urge to write Adora being a dumbass™ is at an all time high. I feel like I am finally getting to a stable plotline (thank you gOD)!
> 
> I am very pleased to plan out the later chapters of this story, and I really look forward to posting what I have soon!
> 
> Thank you again for the support and love to my work, every single kudo, comment and bookmark literally gives me so much joy!

Catra’s eyes fluttered open as the morning sun filled the room, a soft groan leaving her mouth as she stretched. Her eyes fell to a sleeping Adora, who looked utterly peaceful. The young woman nestled into her chest, the blonde’s soft skin inviting and warm. A hand touched the back of Catra’s head, indicating that the other was finally up. 

Adora also found her body ache for a stretch, adjusting for a moment before relaxing. Her eyes looked down, finding Catra’s presence a more than welcome sight to wake up to each morning. 

“Morning.” She greeted groggily, petting the other’s short hair with soft strokes. 

Catra smiled into the woman’s chest, purring gently in response to Adora’s affectionate gesture.

“Morning.” Her voice was muffled by the blonde’s chest, but she pulled away for a moment to meet the gaze of her companion. 

Their eyes met, and something warm bubbled up within her. Her lips pressed fondly into Adora’s cheek, not wanting to leave the sheets to start their day.

Adora could say the same, humming softly as the woman’s lips met her cheek. Her stomach knotted in response to the affection Catra offered, cheeks tinged with pink as she sat up in their bed. It was time to get up. They’d had their time to relax, so it was about time to see the other Princesses. 

“I’m thinking Glimmer will want to see us today.” Adora hummed, throwing off the previous day’s dirty shirt and replacing it with her newly cleaned shirt and red jacket. 

“Why’s that?” Catra looked over her nails, thinking that they needed a trim at some point. “Can’t we just be lazy for one more day?”

She shook her head, glancing over herself in the vanity. She looked happier now. Even if she was still plagued by some remaining anxiety from the big battle, the support of her friends and lover made getting up each day easier. 

“All of the Princesses will, Catra. Before, we would spend a lot of time with each other during the week, even for the simple things.” Adora explained, sitting on the still-warm mattress. “I’m sure they’ll wanna see you too.”

Catra rolled her eyes slightly. Some might. There had been some forgiveness from some of the Princesses, but she still worried about not exactly fitting in. The celebration they attended after the big battle somehow didn’t count in her head, as if the high they’d felt from defeating their foe somehow detracted from how they really felt about her joining their ranks. But, these girls were loyal to Adora and cherished her friendship. Maybe… she could work on being friends with them too. Maybe. 

“Alright. Fine, I’ll go visit your friends with you. But, I need a little motivation.” She flicked her eyes towards the blonde, tail swishing back and forth in delight as a smirk curled her lips upwards. 

Adora shot her a look of mock irritation before melting her expression. She bent her body down, returning a soft kiss to the skin of her cheek. “How’s that?”

Catra tapped her cheek, humming. “I’m feeling slightly motivated.”

“Oh, yeah?” The blonde raised an eyebrow before pushing the other back against the sheets. “Lucky for you, I’m good at motivating people.” 

-  
Catra smoothed her hair out while Adora beamed from the wall by the door, knowing her handiwork painted the skin below the clothes the other wore. As she said, she was quite the motivator. Both of their cheeks were still pink from their intimate moment. 

“Ready?” She called, crossing her hands over her chest as she leaned by the door.

“Yes, fine, I’m ready.” Catra rolled her eyes playfully before pushing up from the vanity, following the blonde to the door. 

Adora held out her hand, something that had become a bit of a symbol for them. The other woman slid her own on top, becoming one as the blonde led her outside their room and into the hallway. As they had not spoken to Glimmer or Bow much the previous day, Adora had to guess that the couple was in the dining hall eating breakfast with the other princesses. 

When the two of them reached the doors of the dining hall, Catra felt hesitation eat at her before Adora’s hand held her shoulder. 

“Come on.” She smiled warmly, pushing the doors open to reveal the hustle and bustle of the room. Every one of the Princesses was there, digging into the food that was prepared for them, chatting away about the day that had been offered to them. Hordak was there too, listening to Entrapta going on about something she’d discovered to Scorpia. 

The door opening had alerted the mass of people to Adora and Catra’s presence, voices going from mismatched conversations to lighthearted greetings, even to Catra. Something warm filled her chest, and with a gentle tug of Adora’s hand, she followed her to two empty seats by Bow and Glimmer at the front of the table. 

“Hey, Adora!” Glimmer turned around from her conversation with Bow, smiling kindly at the couple that had joined them. “There’s still some food out, we just barely started.”

The two found their chairs, Adora immediately chatting with Glimmer as they exchanged the details of their free day.

“Hey, wildcat.” A familiar voice filled Catra’s ears, jolting her slightly as she was in the middle of reaching for a pastel-colored biscuit. 

Scorpia. There was quite a bit of guilt that surged in her chest because of how she’d treated her, but there was some forgiveness that Scorpia had offered her during their reunion. 

“Scorpia.” She smiled a little turning to see Perfuma and Entrapta enthusiastically chattering away. 

Catra couldn’t help but feel glad that Scorpia had found people to love on and trust, just like her. “What did you do with your day?” She broke the ice, biting into the food she’d taken. 

Scorpia’s usually warm expression seemed to brighten even more then, shifting in her seat excitedly. 

“Perfuma and I went to the gardens yesterday. Some of these new flowers that popped up, they were huge! And they smelled so nice. Living in the fright zone all this time has really set my expectations low!” Scorpia swallowed a bite of food, tilting her head as she studied the woman in front of her. 

The brunette found herself glad that Perfuma had taken an interest in the armored woman. There were many similarities between them.

“Scorpia, that’s great.” She offered a small smile, listening intently to her words. 

“It really is, isn’t it?” Scorpia murmured, looking in Perfuma’s direction with the same fondness she’d recognized in Adora’s eyes before turning her attention back to Catra. 

“What about you, huh? Did you relax at all or were you as excited as me to get out and see everything?” The silver-haired woman inquired, dark eyes twinkling as she spoke. 

Ah, yes. I made out with my girlfriend. Multiple times. 

Catra’s face warmed, shoving the lovely, personal thoughts to the back of her head. 

“Adora and I did some exploring.” She offered a similar story to the other woman, looking to Adora for a moment before returning to Scorpia. 

“Exploring, huh? Where?” Her eyes widened with curiosity.

“The beach.” Catra smiled softly, remembering the pretty scene. “Everything looks so different now.”

Scorpia nodded, sighing deeply. “Better than the Fright Zone, I’d say.” She replied, her attention to Catra dismantled as Perfuma’s gentle hand rested on her pincer. 

“Catra, I didn’t see you there!” Perfuma blushed, greeting the woman warmly. “Entrapta was telling me all about the things she collected from the ruins. Apparently she found so many things she lasted the entire night without sleeping!” 

Catra’s heart raced slightly with the newfound attention gained from Perfuma, but a part of her was glad. This was what fitting in was like.   
“That’s… really cool.” Catra warmed up a little, leaning on the table to fit Entrapta into her line of sight. 

She had been going on about something to Hordak, whose expression changed as soon as he saw Catra. He said nothing, eyes turning back to the lilac-haired scientist. 

Perfuma and Scorpia both could sense the tension from the addition to their side of the table, merely watching with kind expressions. 

“It’s weird to think that we have all the time in the world now. No fighting evil or stopping wars. We can finally relax.” Scorpia changed the subject, turning to the blonde that sat beside her.

“I can agree. I am quite excited to start adding the new flowers that have been growing to my gardens.” The young woman clapped her hands together ecstatically, eyebrows raising as she focused on Catra.

“Do you have any plans?” She inquired, Scorpia turning her gaze toward the brunette as well.

Plans? She really had just taken each day as they came. It was unusual for this much peace to exist in her life. But, she realized one thing took priority now.

“Making up for lost time.” She smiled fondly to herself, eyes set on Adora.

-  
“So, it feels weird, right?” Adora stated, cheeks rosy as she had been recounting her first kiss with Catra to the pink-haired woman. 

“For the first time, yes. I think it gets better each time.” Glimmer shrugged, earning a squeeze to her hand from Bow. His cheeks were tinged with pink, shaking his head. 

She leaned in his direction, placing a hand on his cheek before kissing the soft flesh with a bashful hum. Adora’s own cheeks reddened slightly, content in seeing her two other best friends so comfortable in the love they shared with one another. She glanced in Catra’s direction, meeting her eyes. She blushed a little more, placing her hand on top of the other’s with a loving smile. 

“C’mere.” She tugged on the woman’s arm, softness filling her expression as Catra’s went from confusion to affectionate within moments. 

“Adora, what are you doing?” She queried, bashfulness filling her chest. 

“I want to kiss you.” Adora half-whispered, earning a pair of ‘Awww’s from Bow and Glimmer. 

Catra’s heart melted on the spot, lifting her head upwards to press a chaste peck to the blonde’s soft lips before her very red face turned back to converse with Scorpia and Perfuma. 

Adora let a chuckle leave her chest as she returned to Bow and Glimmer, meeting their beaming faces. 

“You both are adorable.” Glimmer sighed sweetly, propping her chin upon her hand. 

“You think so?” Adora laughed in surprise, her own cheeks rosy from the kiss she’d shared. 

“We know so.” Bow nodded, leaning into his girlfriend adoringly as they drank in the wholesome, loving moment they’d sat in on. 

The blonde smiled to herself once again before poking at some fruit on her plate. 

“I’m so lucky. I’ve got everything I could ever want. I have the best friends I could ever ask for in the entire world and someone to love. I think I’ve been spoiled.” She remarked, Glimmer chuckling from her side of the table. 

“I understand how you feel. You both don’t sleep alone either anymore, right?” She guessed, tilting her head innocently.

“We didn’t sleep apart when we were Cadets in the Horde. It’s nice to do it again.” She popped a piece of fruit into her mouth, earning a smile from her friend as she spoke. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to sleep in the same room as another person. But, I don’t think I could leave his side these days.” Glimmer sighed truthfully, Bow nodding his head in agreement. Even if it could be considered oversharing, at least Adora found herself glad to relate even more to her friends. 

Glimmer and Bow shared a knowing look with each other, truly glad that Adora and Catra were reunited and merry once again. 

“Adora, I was thinking. Now that things have calmed down for all of us, I think we should go on a big adventure, that road trip we talked about.” Glimmer suggested, turning to Bow before back to the woman. 

Adora’s eyes widened, a smile brightening her features. “That sounds amazing! Where would we go? Mystacor?” Her excitement could be felt from miles away, which made the royal couple literally melt in their seats. 

“I’m sure Aunt Casta would love to have us, but we should take time to see the world beforehand.” The other woman hummed, earning a supportive nod from the dark-skinned man. 

“You’ve seen only a little of Etheria, Adora. Why not see some more of it?” Bow proposed, earning a nod from her.

“That sounds like a lot of fun. You’ve got your dad to watch over Bright Moon and we’ve got all the time in the world, so why not?” The blonde remarked, quite ecstatic to pack and prepare for the trip. “When would we leave?” 

“Tomorrow morning. I promised the others that we would do dinner in the evening outside the Castle. Like the other night.” Glimmer squeezed Bow’s hand, turning to the rest of the women at the table who were busy with their conversations. 

The idea was met with pleasure on Adora’s part, nodding in understanding. “I’m sure that will work out with Catra. We both haven’t done much traveling for fun and she’s never been to Mystacor.” She shrugged, also looking out at the league of Princesses. She’d never been gladder, and with all of them together now, Adora’s heart overflowed with joy. 

“Then it’s a plan.” Bow chimed in, catching up on the breakfast he had partially abandoned. 

Adora nodded, placing some different breakfast items on her plate. Her mind strayed, fantasizing about this trip that she and the others had agreed on, excited to finally make some memories in this time of peace.


	9. In A Different Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party finally arrives. It's not all fun and games for Catra, but she realizes that no matter what has happened, she's got enough people's faith to start accepting the good around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not gonna lie, this chapter was an absolute pain in the butt to write. Thankfully I have a Netflix subscription to go back and rewatch some of the scenes I needed to give me a feel for Hordak and Frosta! I feel proud of my work here and even if it might not be perfect, I know that Hordak and Catra could have a mutual understanding. He hasn't forgiven her for everything, but if Entrapta has, that's what matters. And for Catra, she has some stuff to work through. Since she did some pretty uncool things herself before Prime came, I put some emphasis on Hordak's feelings, especially since Catra indeed hurt the woman he loved. I wanted to talk about the mutual trauma they shared, but since they're not exactly buddies, I did my best to write a scene where they understood one another here at this stage without making it look like they had just forgotten about some past events. 
> 
> The next chapter will be about the more exciting bits of the party, but given the mental effort I spent on this chapter, I felt the need to split it into two parts.
> 
> Thank you guys again for the encouragement and the excitement! It really drives me to pull up the google doc I have for this series and add more pages to the 40 I've written!

Adora let out a sigh of relief as the last string of lights had been strung up on the trees in the courtyard, glad to be practically finished with the preparations for the party. She’d been adamant about helping Glimmer prepare for the event, but with the number of people coming and the expectations she had for the other’s experience, she wanted everything to be perfect. It was meant to be an intimate gathering, but with more than five people in attendance, that could be difficult. Nonetheless, knowing them, they would all have a good time no matter the circumstance. 

Catra felt quite amiable about this get-together after a successful breakfast, the worry that had plagued her about Scorpia and Entrapta dissipating after being dragged into their enthusiastic conversation. Things were moving in the right direction for her, which allowed her to open up her heart little by little. 

She noticed the blonde stringing the lights, deciding to find a certain magical Princess to see what else needed to be done to prepare for their evening. 

Glimmer was looking over a list, eyebrows knitted as she went over what had been completed and needed to be done. Catra padded over, a finger pushing the board down a little to gain her attention.

“Hey, Sparkles.” She hummed, tilting her head as she achieved the other’s attention. “What else is left?”

“Hey, Catra.” Glimmer greeted, glancing over what was left. “Entrapta has food running, Adora’s working on lights, Frosta and Perfuma are working on decorations, and Scorpia and Bow are helping to move some chairs and tables out here. Apart from that, we should be all set.” 

Catra nodded, finding herself short on something to do. She would bother Adora, given that was always better than boredom, but she hadn’t had a moment to speak to Glimmer since the night of the battle. 

“So… how’s things with you and Arrow Boy, huh?” The woman teased, crossing her arms as she leaned on one of the trees. 

Glimmer rolled her eyes before glancing in Adora’s direction. “Perfect, as always. What about you? You must be pretty happy with Adora. I swear, she couldn’t stop talking about how happy she was earlier.” She remarked, nothing but warmth filling out her round features. 

Catra wanted to be surprised, but given Adora’s nature and her progressing self-esteem, she knew Adora would want to gush. 

“I am pretty happy.” She admitted. More than happy, she thought. In bliss. “You know, I never thanked you.” 

Glimmer’s eyebrow cocked upwards, her arms crossing slightly. “Why would you want to thank me?” 

Catra remembered her time on Prime’s ship, Glimmer being the only one to understand, helping her regain Adora back in her life. “If it wasn’t for you, literally, I think Adora and I could have been on different sides for much longer. You made me realize I was fighting on the wrong side.” Humility had never been Catra’s best quality, but there was something about Glimmer that she understood and gravitated towards. 

The woman’s lips curled into a smile, immediately going in for a hug. She squeezed the other gently to make a point. “I had a feeling about you and Adora from the beginning. But, you don’t have to thank me. I know Adora wanted to be your friend no matter what. She would have fought for you whenever she could.” She remarked, patting her shoulder. “I am going to check in with Entrapta about how the food is going. I’ll see you tonight, okay?” 

Catra nodded, waving off the young woman as she was left to her thoughts. 

-

By the time the sun was beginning to set, the lights on the trees were illuminated and all preparations for the event were good to go. Frosta had donated some elaborately built ice sculptures which twinkled delicately in the string lights. Scorpia and Bow had moved some chairs around a rather elaborate firepit, which would offer an intimate space for the crew at some point in the night. All was situated, ready for guests at any minute. 

Glimmer and Adora were the first ones to join, finding comfort in making small talk on one of the benches Bow and Scorpia had brought out to the courtyard. Scorpia and Bow gradually came around when Perfuma joined, making a circle around the blonde and the young queen. Spinerella and Netossa quickly joined the fray when Entrapta and Hordak made their way towards the gathering, chatting about how lovely the place looked when guests came to Bright Moon. Catra had been enjoying some alone time to herself, looking over the water that surrounded the castle, throwing rocks into the distance while the event was waiting to really start. Mermista and Seahawk were talked into coming as they had wanted to go off on their own, but the prospect of a party enthralled Seahawk, which meant Mermista couldn’t leave him unattended or stay by herself. Frosta had been touching up her ice sculptures as the heat from the early evening had melted them a little, so she joined in the conversation whenever the majority of the people invited arrived. 

Entrapta was eager to show off the array of small foods she had the kitchen whip up, anyone with a stomach more than willing to try what she’d come up with. 

So far, everything was more than well. 

Catra returned from the beach, smiling fondly as she watched Adora bubble over with laughter about something. It was times like this that she was reminded of what good this world offered. Thirst occupied her thoughts, so she headed for the refreshment table. As she picked up the small cup that was offered, a familiar face caught her eye. 

Hordak was sitting off to the side of the food table, watching the others enjoy themselves. This wasn’t his kind of crowd as he favored his own spaces, but with Entrapta back in his life, he was definitely coerced into attending.

Catra’s eyes washed over him before a sigh left her mouth. She sat down beside him, cradling the cup in her hand as she too found herself watching the group in front of her socialize. 

They were wordless for a few moments, awkwardness and tension raging between them. Catra didn’t quite know what to say. A lot had happened between them. And for Hordak, what could he even start with? Catra wondered if she should apologize first or break the ice? Hordak considered chewing her out for her treatment of Entrapta. 

“It’s weird, right?” Catra murmured, sipping on the purple liquid in her glass as her gaze remained on the group in front of her.

Hordak remained motionless, his own cup still in his hands untouched. He debated on even responding before a sigh left his mouth. 

“Yes.” 

The single word made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. She had a lot to answer for. Entrapta had already forgiven her, but she had blatantly deceived and betrayed him. She merely nodded, curling her legs up to her chest. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled into the open air between them, setting her cup down to wrap her arms around her knees. 

Hordak’s green eyes turned in her direction, settling on her face before they returned to Entrapta. He processed the words she had spoken, setting his cup on the ground as well. “I…” He started, closing his mouth to reprocess. “And I am sorry.” 

Catra’s ears twitched as he spoke, turning her attention back to him. They shared a look together before she looked away. She placed her chin on her knees, sighing deeply. 

“Do you get the nightmares, too?” 

Hordak looked into the reflection of the liquid in his cup before nodding. “Yes.” 

The woman hummed, looking at how everyone seemed so relaxed while the two of them had retreated here. 

“I’m glad he’s gone.” Catra murmured, knowing Hordak would understand exactly who she was referencing to. 

“As am I. I don’t rather enjoy seeing pieces of him still in my head.” The man remarked, earning a nod from the other. 

“Me neither.” 

This turned out to be quite painful for Catra to endure, however, with the ice starting to break, hope would continue to bubble within her chest. She wished to make amends with the people she’d hurt and to work on the behavior that had been so hurtful in the past. And for Hordak, that would be her biggest obstacle. 

Hordak had found meaning in leaving some of his old ways behind, especially seeing as they’d put Entrapta in danger before. And now that he attached personal meaning to her, he couldn’t see her hurt anymore. 

“Entrapta speaks highly of you.” 

Catra’s expression changed into one of guilt, still curled into a ball. “She does?” She inquired, earning a nod from the clone. 

“Where do we go from here?” She mused, turning in his direction. 

Hordak could only sigh. He hadn’t really figured out what his plan of action was. He’d spent some time in a brainwashed state, coming out of it in fear and worry as Entrapta had been hurt in front of him. There was a blissful moment when Adora had wiped Prime from his head, leaving him free from the restraints of his elder ‘brother’, but he was still reminded of the past. 

“I have something to fight for.” For the first time in a while, he found a smile slowly inch across his lips. 

Catra’s expression warmed in response. “Yeah, me too.” 

They were left to their own thoughts again before Entrapta’s shrill voice called out from the other side of the courtyard. She had ran up to the both of them, all smiles and energy. 

“Come on, Hordak, the others want to play a game, join me!” She tugged his arm, causing him to get up from his spot without much fight. He turned to Catra, watching her for a moment before letting the woman drag him towards the group. 

Catra chuckled softly, pushing herself up as well before walking to the firepit. Everyone had settled in around the flames, a few roasting small marshmallows that had been brought out. 

“Catra!” A high-pitched voice called out, causing her to jump slightly before realizing that Princess Frosta had wanted her attention. 

She looked down at the blue-haired royal, letting a chuckle exit her throat. “Still don’t like my face do you?” 

Frosta’s eyes squinted slightly, shaking her head. This time, a smile came along. “No, I don’t. I tolerate you for Adora anyways.” She shrugged. “But since you helped us save Etheria, I guess I have to like you a little bit.” The girl added before scurrying off to chat with Glimmer. 

The woman gave a sharp exhale, a destination in the form of a pretty blonde on her mind. Adora was seated next to Bow and Glimmer, the three of them preparing for the game they were about to play. 

“Hey!” Adora reached her hand out to Catra as she entered the vicinity, the brunette taking her hand eagerly as she sat down. “We missed you. Where’d you go?”

Catra’s eyes moved towards the direction Hordak was before turning back to Adora. “I was doing a good thing.” She hummed, settling in next to her. 

Adora’s arm moved around her shoulders, softening her gaze once more. “You’re doing great, everyone loves you.” She remarked, the feline leaning into her touch. 

Catra’s eyes rolled playfully before leaning her head on the blonde’s shoulders. “I’m gonna focus on you right now. Maybe Sparkles over there.” She said it loud enough for the pink-haired woman to hear, earning her a mock pout. 

Adora’s twinkly laugh filled the air, causing the woman’s cheeks to warm considerably. 

“I’m pretty sure she does.” She promised, leaning into the other woman as the others began to gather.

Catra wondered if she really was on the right path, even if Adora was there to guide and support her. But as she faced these obstacles, she began to realize that she was strong enough to overcome her past. Adora had seen through her since the beginning, and it was her turn to believe it.


	10. We Should Do This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a game night developed into an intimate setting for our new couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't touch on all of the couples, but I was very anxious to write down the following couples and give 'em some screen time. This next chapter will be a fluff-fest in the wake of their night. While the BFS are on their trip, I intend to dive into the dynamic of Entrapdak and Perfuma/Scorpia!
> 
> I have been listening to a lot of AJ and Aly music these days! The aesthetic of their songs really reminds me of wistful happiness and sadness that Adora and Catra give off. 
> 
> My favorites:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZniK0Im0JpE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1i3SkNKdS-0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgiyuFmaJxs

Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Bow had found themselves lost in conversation, Catra feeling warm and welcome into the mass of people. Parties were never her thing as having Adora was the highlight of her time in the Horde. Too much social stimulation. But, seeing as she was welcomed by the others, her comfort zone expanded. 

Adora leaned on Catra’s chest, having switched positions a little while ago. “Having fun?” 

Catra placed her chin on the crown of the blonde’s head, minding the little hair poof. “Yeah.” She smiled a little to herself, wrapping her arms around the woman’s chest. “I thought we were gonna play a game?”

Adora’s attention was stolen by Perfuma and Scorpia, who had been chatting closely to one another, holding the other’s hand/pincer. “Scorpia, wasn’t there gonna be a game?” 

The silver-haired woman’s expression brightened, nodding vigorously. “Uh, huh. I heard it was going to be charades. Bow thought it might be a good idea.” She shrugged. “I’m thinking it might not happen.”

Adora’s gaze shifted to the group that had surrounded the bonfire, noticing how every single person was occupied with someone to talk with. It warmed her heart to see Hordak and Wrong Hordak with Entrapta, Hordak at ease for once in his life while WH and her engaged in conversation. Even if there were things about Hordak she couldn’t understand, there was Entrapta, who saw past his rough exterior and into the parts that no one could remotely comprehend. Lucky for her, Hordak was like that for her, too. 

She would have rallied all the others for the game they were to play, but to see everyone bonding over the peaceful night they had in front of them, she was content with it. 

-

“Hordak, is everything alright?” The lilac-haired woman inquired as she came down from the engaging conversation with his counterpart. 

Hordak thought for a moment, sparing a small, heartfelt smile just for her. “Yes. It’s just that I’ve never been to something like this before. Takes getting used to.” He sighed deeply, extending a hand to pat hers before nursing his barely-touched cup. 

She knew him quite well at this point, shaking her head. “Thanks for coming, Hordak.” The woman glanced his way, putting her own hand over his. “We don’t have to stay the entire time.” 

Wrong Hordak leaned his head towards them, smiling affectionately towards the both of them. “And we’re having such a good time like this.”

Entrapta nodded, eyes warm and twinkling from pure joy. 

Hordak merely sighed, nodding as well. “We are.”

-

“Scorpia, what did you want to do tomorrow?” Perfuma inquired, turning her head as it was laid in the other woman’s lap.

“Well, I was thinking. I don’t do a lot of ‘swimming’. And the water, it looks good enough to swim in. I’ve never had this much free time in my life. Maybe, we could do that together?” She inquired, where there had been the fear of rejection lit in the back of her mind, assuredness remained. 

“Of course! That sounds more than fun!” The woman smiled, her hand covering the pincer of the other’s giving it a fond squeeze. “If I have all the time in the world, I’d like to spend it with you.” 

Scorpia’s cheeks glowed with a soft red hue, beaming down in absolute delight. She’d tried many, many times in the past to reach out to the people she loved, wishing to spend quality time with them only to be left with the disappointment that swelled in her chest and a smile on her face. But with Perfuma, there was finally a genuinity about her that created a space full of safety and mutuality. For such a go-with-the-flow personality, this was something she couldn’t help but feel extra grateful for. 

“And I can say the same for you.” She beamed with such delight that her eyes crinkled at the corners, letting a joyous laugh expel from her chest. “You’re amazing.”

Perfuma covered her face sheepishly with a slender hand, giggling. “Scorpia!” 

She couldn’t help but let a ‘heh’ leave her lips, cheeks still rosy. “I think that could be said for you too.”

For the first time in Scorpia’s life, genuine, unfiltered joy radiated in her chest. The blonde’s face cheeks reddened with her remark squeezing the other’s hand. They both understood the other’s needs really well. In that, there was a euphoric sense of content. 

-

Catra’s mismatched eyes watched over the flames of the fire in front of them, enjoying the heat on her toes. This feeling made her eager to curl up in their soft sheets very soon. But, she couldn’t deny that the proximity to her newfound friends was pleasant. Everything was in its place.

Adora had been rather silent, kept to her thoughts as she laid against Catra’s chest. 

“What’s goin’ on in there?” The woman poked the blonde’s head, her other arm wrapped around her midsection.

“I’m just happy. Everyone is having a good time.” She hummed, earning a squeeze from her partner. 

Catra couldn’t help but let a deep sigh emanate from her chest. No wonder these guys had adopted her so quickly. 

“Are you?” Adora inquired, looking up in her direction.

The other couldn’t help but shake her head. “Yes, Adora.” She hummed, enjoying how their legs were twisted together in front of the fire. 

“I’m glad.” She murmured, drinking in the sensation of their bodies pressed up against one another. 

Catra traced small circles over the other’s pale skin, purring in content as they laid there in front of the fire. 

“Adora, Catra. Are you guys excited for tomorrow?” Glimmer called out from the other side of Bow.

The pair looked towards the voice that spoke, Adora nodding her head first. 

“I’m excited to see what we’ve missed.”

Catra hummed in thought before shooting a sly smile in Glimmer’s direction. “You’re excited to spend time with your _ boyfriend  _ aren’t you?” She teased.

Glimmer’s own expression matched hers, chuckling. “Oh, don’t even. You’re excited to do the same.” She crossed her arms, leaning on Bow’s chest.

Her cheeks couldn’t help but pink up a little. Having Adora to herself on a trip with another couple would be heaven. 

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m excited to take a break from tearing up the curtains.” She chuckled evilly, flashing her claws to the young woman. 

Glimmer merely rolled her eyes, turning to Adora. She’d been lost in thought, but as soon as she’d garnered the pink-haired woman’s attention, she couldn’t help but nod. 

“Mhm! They’ll definitely need replacing.” She laughed, enjoying the rumbling of Catra’s chest in the midst of their playful banter. 

“We’ve needed a vacation for a  _ long _ time.” Bow chimed in, leaning his head on Glimmer’s. 

Adora nodded, feeling something tug on her eyelids. “I think I will head out soon, you guys. I’m excited for tomorrow, but I’m pretty tired.” That was music to Catra’s ears. 

“Already fading, social butterfly?” She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. “I can’t complain about that.”

The blonde merely laughed, pushing up against the ground to lift herself up. She stood, but not before giving a stretch to her stiff muscles. “Coming?” She tilted her head, offering a hand to the brunette.

It was immediately taken, Adora pulling her up quickly. 

Glimmer and Bow couldn’t help the knowing look they shared, delighted in seeing their best friends happy with one another. 

Them standing up alerted the group to their departure, the pair of them agreeing that they were fatigued from their day and were to turn in early. They received a myriad of departing farewells, leaving the sanctity of their friends hand-in-hand. 

One by one, the couples left the scene until Bow and Glimmer were left, cleaning up the mess left from their guests. 

Bow looked up from picking up some stray trash towards the woman, a smile pulling his lips taut. “We’ll have to do this with the other Princesses more often.”

Glimmer nodded in agreement, watching smoke from the extinguished fire waft up towards the heavens. 

He walked over, wrapping an arm around her waist. “We can take care of the rest later. We should rest.” He urged her, knowing the time was starting to escape them.

She couldn’t argue with that, following him back to their room with their hands mingled together.

Glimmer couldn’t help but think to herself that they were the luckiest people in the world.  _ She _ was the luckiest. 

“Bow, I’m really thankful everything turned out alright.” She squeezed him, earning one in return.

“Me, too.” He nodded, pushing in the door to their room before letting her soft hand drop to her waist as he removed his top. 

They both discarded some of their outer clothes, climbing into bed with one another. There was nothing in the world that could ruin the joy that bubbled in their chests. And as their skin touched, they were reminded of the power love held in their kingdom. If there was anything the past had taught them, that the love they held for one another was as strong as any weapon that could be forged. And as Glimmer felt sleep pull her towards its realm, she thought that all was well here in this castle, this country. 

“I love you, Bow. Thank you for everything.” She whispered, nestling her face into his chest, their bodies curled up to one another’s. 

“I love you, too, Glimmer. Thank you for just being you.” He laughed sweetly behind her, tightening his hold on her. “Thank you for loving me.” 

Within a few moments, Glimmer had moved herself up, positioning herself above his chest, adoring him from above. “Thank you for loving me, too.” She tilted her head down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Bow’s tender hand cupped her cheek, repeating the gesture quickly until they burst into a fit of giggles. 

She laid her head down on his shoulder, heart relaxing after boiling over. As she felt sleep seduce her to oblivion, she had never been more grateful for anything in her life. 


	11. Better than Lab Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta, WH, and Hordak enjoy their evening after the party. While Entrapta and Hordak have some time to themselves, they realize they'd been apart from each other a little too long. 
> 
> *1st Warning* The content below pushes the boundaries of fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually super proud of this chapter as I've been dying to write some quality Entrapdak content! This chapter might be the extent I will push what 'fluff' entails as it will get a little steamy here in a little. The mutual pining™ for them was honestly unreal! The 5th season really helped cement the idea for me that they had feelings for one another, but the moment was never really right for them to talk about it. And for Entrapta to search for him and want to find him again literally melted my heart. 
> 
> The both of them really deserve to get to know what it's like to really feel love. 
> 
> Listen to this while y'all read and try not to cry okay: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_5UA3YYC1Y

One of the things Hordak had been looking forward to in the midst of their victory was spending quality time with his favorite purple-haired manic of a scientist. His ability to ask for the things he wanted while around her had been lacking, but for some reason, she always seemed to understand what he was thinking. For instance, Hordak felt disconnected from himself while painted these unnatural, bright colors. Entrapta certainly knew her way around fixing broken things, especially his old body. One wish of his was for her to remove any semblance of Horde Prime’s mark upon his frame. 

She had been working diligently on the samples recovered from the ship, but for tonight, they were guests at Bright Moon until they began to return back to their normal residences the next day. She could have been without her tools for a few nights, but as a good scientist, she would never leave it behind in favor of finding something she’d never seen before. 

She held a small piece of metal in her gloved hands, analyzing its features as she muttered about to herself. Hordak had been with the other clone across the hall, getting to know him a little as Entrapta had begged him to. She couldn’t bear the two of them to not get along. But, Wrong Hordak had turned in early from his exciting evening, allowing Hordak to creep back to the room he now shared with the woman. His hand reached for the gold handle of the door, pulling it open to reveal the girl at work. 

“I’m back.” He greeted, shutting the door behind him slowly. He appreciated the darkness the room offered even as her work light shined from a desk Glimmer had provided her, his eyes still adjusted to the dimness of the Fright Zone. 

“How’d it go?” Her lavender-colored pigtail pushing back her mask, magenta orbs full of curiosity. Did her new friend and him get along as well as she’d hoped?

“He said that this had been the most fun he’d had in his entire life. I could stand to agree with him.” He sighed, though the remnants of a smile crossed his face. 

She was more than delighted to hear it, setting the piece of metal back on the desk she had been working in favor of getting up and making her way over to where he stood.

“That makes me so glad. I know it can seem a little daunting, though everyone means well.” She patted the top of his silvery head with her hair, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

“Did you have fun… with me?” She asked quietly, hope evident all throughout her features. 

How could he say anything about  _ not _ enjoying the event with her by his side?

Hordak had never seen himself as an affectionate person, but with her so eager to let their bodies touch and to interact with him in a loving manner, he couldn’t help but return the gesture. He enclosed his arms around her head, pulling her gently to his chest. 

“Yes. I had more than a good time with you there.” The words left his mouth in a gentle fashion, letting this feeling of peace wash over him as he let his affection for her shine through. 

“Really?” Her head tilted upwards, chin resting upon his chest as they stood in each other’s embrace. As much as she was able to move through life without worrying about the opinions of others, there was something inside that latched on to the idea that he approved of her, that he  _ liked _ her. When they were in the Fright Zone, she’d seen it in action as he proclaimed his respect for her, but tonight, in this room, she wondered if his heart was fond of the idea that she was more than a lab partner. 

“Really.” 

The single word brought her immense joy, Entrapta’s arms nearly squeezing the life out of him. He let a warm chuckle fill the air around them, finding his hands pet her hair instinctively. He’d forgotten how soft she felt underneath his fingertips. 

“Entrapta… I…” He murmured, earning her attention once again. “I’ve missed you terribly.” 

Her expression melted in his sight, shoving her face into his body before hugging him tightly. He could only watch, still making smooth strokes along the back of her head while he waited for a response. 

“I’ve missed you, too.” Entrapta let her ear make contact with his torso, the echo of his heartbeat hitting her ear rhythmically. 

He let a contented sigh leave his mouth, watching over her as they appreciated the other’s presence. They stood there for a few moments, Hordak feeling fatigue grip him against his will. Even if his heart thumped with excitement, he couldn’t remain standing for much longer. 

“Come to bed, Entrapta. It will get late before you know it.” He urged, feeling her exhale harshly against him.

“Not even for a little bit longer? I was making so much progress on the samples I collected from the ship.” She begged, a pleading expression filling out her round face.

Hordak couldn’t help that he wanted her to himself. No science and no interruptions. She had been gone for too long. He had her here and that was right where he wanted her. 

“Not even for a little bit longer. Unless I have to find new places to put your tools.” He threatened her playfully, earning a hearty chuckle from his partner. 

Entrapta would usually disregard the warning, heading off on her own to report on her findings until dawn. But, there was an equally intriguing thing for her to study right in front of her. 

“Alright, I suppose I should comply with that.” She admitted, unwrapping her hands from him in favor of taking his and tugging him towards the plethora of soft blankets waiting for them. “This was your idea, so come on, then!” 

He let another smile take over, allowing her to pull on him until the pair of them laid side by side. She had pulled off her mask, setting it away from her, releasing her hair from their restraints until it all pooled around her. Entrapta had a certain softness about her with her hair down like that, which caused Hordak’s cheeks to redden slightly in the darkness. He’d been caught up with watching her that he’d forgotten about himself, removing the bulky armor-like top from his chest to leave a soft, black long-sleeved tunic. Every bit of hard armor his body wore was stripped from him until one layer of clothing remained. 

She’d also found herself watching him, propping an arm up on the mattress while he’d sat up, seeing every inch of the white and silver plating he wore removed from his body. The figure she’d come to know and love poked through, leaving him not as bulky as before. Her hands took to the purplish pants she wore, easing them off in favor of the compression shorts underneath. As for her shirt, she removed the part that hugged her neck and shoulders.

As soon as she realized he was finished with the process of taking his armor off, she scooted her body in his direction. 

He noticed her inching towards him, greenish orbs locked in on her as the urge in his mind electrified every part of him. He slid back down, lifting an arm up for her invitingly. Entrapta laid down on her stomach, letting her chin rest on his chest. His arm wrapped around her, settling on her back as he lifted his hand up to twist the tendrils of her hair in his fingers. 

When they were put together in the same room like this, Hordak felt a part of him was at ease. There was something innocent in the way he gravitated towards her body, delighting in something simple as toying with her hair. They remained in silence for a little while, a quiet room unusual for someone as boisterous as she was. Though, as they had not seen each other for a long while, they drank in the other’s presence. Entrapta watched as Hordak’s chest rose and fell, the thumping of his heart a soothing melody. 

He knew in his heart that she was special, that no one could understand him like she could. Hell, she sometimes understood him better than he did. Because of that, he counted himself lucky that he was the recipient of her time. 

“Hordak…” She murmured, sitting up a little, his eyes following her as her position changed.

“Yes?” An eyebrow raised, gaze still fixed on her as he waited for a response. 

Her body moved forward like it was in slow-motion, soft lips making contact in a moment he couldn’t have described as anything but perfect.

Hordak felt his entire body ignite, jolting slightly as she kissed him. His hand made its way to the back of her head. ‘ _ Stay here with me, forever and ever’ _ cried his body, Entrapta placing a hand on his chest as she pushed herself up to continue the embrace they shared. 

There were words exchanged in between them that were unspoken, declarations of love for one another muttered in kisses and in the way he held her head gingerly. 

There had been moments before where they’d dreamed of a moment like this, but Hordak knew he didn’t have the courage to even bring something like this up. It was very much like Entrapta to go for what she wanted. Luckily, they both shared the same sentiment about each other. 

She pulled away for a moment, breathing quickly, her cheeks pink. His heart throbbed, etching the picture in his mind for a later date. God, she was beautiful. Beautiful and kind. And accepting. And loving. Everything that she did, it only made him realize why there was a longing that afflicted him when they were apart. 

On Entrapta’s side, a part of her couldn’t believe that he had been so eager to return what she’d offered him. However, bliss took over. Every moment that their bodies made contact with one another, it was like they’d found a soothing balm for their hearts. There would be no more wasting time on such silly, anxious thoughts now that she really knew he felt the same. 

Hordak’s hand moved from the back of her head to her cheek, grazing the skin there with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, utterly melting his rather hard heart. She’d thawed it ages ago, but he would never soften this way for anyone else. Her hand topped his own, holding it against her cheek. He never wanted to forget this moment. He never wanted to forget  _ her _ . 

He pondered for a moment, remembering the hesitation that had swelled in his heart earlier. Was he really willing to throw caution to the wind to indulge in her for once? 

Yes.  _ Yes yes yes.  _

He leaned forward, guiding her mouth to his own as a breathy sigh exhaled from his lungs. She was perfect to him. Not because she was pretty (even if he thought she was). She could just understand him and love him for all that he was, evil past and all. 

She let her eyes close as the sensation of his needy gesture washed over her, her hands still planted on him. They were truly each other’s at this point, able to say that they knew each other best, knew the other’s needs best,  _ brought out _ the best. And because of that revelation, Entrapta didn’t need to convince herself that she could handle life on her own for another moment. 

Gasping for breath, Hordak leaned his head upon hers, body trembling from pure excitement. Every dream he’d had came true. She was here, safely in his arms. He made a promise here on out to always protect her. That he’d work on breaking even more out of his shell to let her know he loved her each day. Maybe, he would get the chance to commit that promise to her in the form of a shining ring on their finger. If Entrapta knew of all of the thoughts that raged in his head, it was likely she would have drawn up plans for an elaborate pair of rings, even if it was premature. 

She let a chuckle rumble in her chest, leaning her head on his own. “You’re the best lab partner I can ask for.” 

He found his own chest vibrate with a laugh, stroking her cheek affectionately. “As are you.” 

She smiled warmly, pushing herself up off the mattress to let her body lay in between his legs, head resting in the crook of his neck. 

Hordak couldn’t help the blush that spread to his cheeks, petting her head gently as he cradled her body with his own, enjoying the warmth that she provided him. 

They laid there once more in each other’s presence, both of them turning to their thoughts. So much opportunity. So much time.

Her fingers palpated the shirt beneath her fingers, steeping in her thoughts.

On Hordak’s end, his own hand found itself exploring, running along the curve of her exposed shoulders. 

There was an open field of skin for both of them to love, the desire to explore the other burning between them hotly. 

Hordak of course tried to manage his anxiety about it, keeping himself composed as the thought of remotely  _ asking _ for such a thing stirred uncomfortably in his belly. 

As for Entrapta, she wondered if he was even remotely ready. They were adults in their prime! This wasn’t the time to be like teenagers. 

“I want you to take this off.” She lifted her head, gesturing to the tunic that he wore above his chest. 

Shock filled his expression as he registered her words, sitting up against the headboard. He wanted her touch as much as she wished to touch him, stripping the thing off of his torso immediately. 

Her hand wandered, grazing over every curve of his chest. 

What might have looked like her studying him like an object was in fact her memorizing every single unique feature. His old body was destroyed from Prime’s ‘purification’ process. There was a part of her that missed the familiarity of his other form. Nonetheless, the same man laid before her and she would re-learn the geography of his body.

He watched her silently, allowing her to have unrestricted access to the most vulnerable part of himself. He’d been vehemently against physical touch from the beginning, hiding under thick armor. The purification he underwent didn’t change the fact he still hated to be physically unprotected. But for her, he would give her all of him, even the parts he was afraid to give. He trusted her completely. 

She traced the spots that arose from his nearly unblemished skin, noticing small bruises and marks from the battle. These imperfections were identifiers that she had the right Hordak. The one she loved. 

His hands sat beside him, only watching her as she continued to lay on her stomach. 

“Do you remember what you told me in the Fright Zone, Entrapta?” He spoke, magenta eyes lifting from his exposed chest to meet his green ones. 

“Of course. Imperfections are beautiful.” She tilted her head, wondering what was going through his head. 

“I have found that you do not harbor any imperfections.” He remarked, earning a snort from her direction. 

“Everyone has imperfections. But I understand what you mean.” She laughed gently, sensing his hands cup her shoulders. 

He shook his head. “Then I do not find fault with much of you.” 

Her gaze softened, kissing his cheek tenderly. “Neither do I.” She breathed, his hands returning to her head as they embraced once again. 

Hordak couldn’t breathe with her supple skin under his fingers and the plethora of hair that his hand had already run through. Everything about her was so soft and warm. 

“Can you… take this off?” He requested quietly, a finger toying with the hem of her white shirt. 

“I thought you’d never ask!” She exclaimed, immediately discarding the thing across the room, leaving her in her undergarment. 

He couldn’t help the redness that swelled across his face and neck, heart thudding against his ribcage at all that was exposed before his very eyes. His hand tilted her chin upwards, planting a kiss to the skin of her neck. She shuddered, their bodies gravitating towards each other. 

Hordak felt the woman stir between his legs, pushing her chest against his, meeting his mouth for more of what he offered the first time. If she was lucky, he might not leave too many marks across her tanned skin as a reminder of his touch. Entrapta was bold enough to walk out of their room with love bites all over her. 

His hand supported her back as they tangled together their bodies passionately. The night was theirs, it belonged to them. And for all the time that they’d missed, every moment they spent together now made up for it sevenfold. 

As they explored one another intimately, Hordak wondered if he’d done something good enough to deserve this. If Entrapta was privy to that thought, she would have told him that he deserved it. 

After all that the pair had been through, they both deserved a little love. 


	12. The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BFS finally get to go on their road trip! First stop, Salineas! With the premise of a vacation, the four friends realize how excited they were to finally break away from Bright Moon and indulge in the presence of their respective partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, six days flew WAY too fast. I got a tad burnt out, especially with school back in session for me. However, I find that I'm still on fire to see where our four favorite babies will go with their lives. I've been wanting to write a future-inspired fic about Catradora, Glow, and all the other ships and possibly bring in some kids! I'd want to finish this road trip first, though! 
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY THE LONGER CHAPTER!
> 
> I've also been debating about changing the marking of the fic to Mature after being to write something steamy between Catra and Adora, so we'll see in these upcoming chapters! MAybe I'll get Adora and Catra to agree to promise to marry each other by the end of this fic!
> 
> Here are some headcanons I wrote down while I was finishing this chapter:
> 
> \- Adora and Catra would be the type of people to show up an hour late to an event because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other
> 
> \- Bow and Glimmer would share a few kisses and make it on time 
> 
> \- Perfuma and Scorpia would schedule time to do it beforehand and make it on time
> 
> \- Hordak and Entrapta would opt to not go in favor of making out
> 
> \- Adora has an imprint of the failsafe on her chest - electrocatt tumblr

Catra felt something stir from the other side of the bed, finding that to be enough to rouse her from the warm and inviting sheets beneath her. The sun peeked out over the horizon, a few rays hitting the wall, illuminating the room they shared. 

She blinked, realizing that she’d been undisturbed for the first time in a very long time. There’d been no nightmares, no remnant of Prime’s face in her mind. 

Her curiosity brought her to the sleeping form beside her, a soft smile illuminating her features before she butted her forehead into the crook of Adora’s neck. Even if she wasn’t too keen to pry her partner from their bed, she couldn’t help but remind herself of what it felt like to touch someone she loved.

A soft groan left the sleeping woman’s mouth, hands drawing through her lover’s soft fur as she arose out of her slumber. As she regained some consciousness, her arms found their away around her feline companion’s, squeezing her gently. Catra could only gaze upon her adoringly, purring violently as they became a tangled mess of arms and legs. 

“I’m not ready to get up.” Adora admitted with a chuckle, voice groggy as she spoke. 

“Me neither. Five more minutes?” Catra whispered, earning another laugh.

“Five more minutes.” Adora nodded, pulling her even closer to her chest. 

-

At some point, Adora faced the reality that travel was on their agenda for the day, pulling herself up and out of bed begrudgingly. Five minutes, ten minutes even had passed rather quickly, but she wouldn’t trample on Glimmer and Bow’s excitement as they prepared for this adventure. 

As she pulled on her shirt, she noticed that Catra seemed to be in a rather good mood, her brows relaxed as she too dressed. She’d found some tranquility. 

Before she could even focus on pulling on her jacket or putting her hair up, she made a beeline for the other girl, wrapping her arms around her midsection. 

“You look happier.” She whispered, leaning her chin on the other’s shoulder.

“You think so?” Catra lifted an eyebrow, glancing down at her before letting a sigh escape. “I didn’t have the nightmares again.” 

Adora perked up at that, noticing her own night had not been plagued by her memories. 

“Huh, you’re right.” She relaxed into the other’s back, delighted to hear her chest rumble as she purred. 

Catra found her eyes catching their reflection in the mirror, seeing how it was so easy to interact like this with Adora now. Even if it was only a few days after the battle, some part of her felt older and wiser. Mending things with Scorpia, Entrapta, and surprisingly Hordak (even if they had more to work on) had grounded her self-esteem. Even being accepted into the alliance and gaining some new allies and friends had taught her that she wouldn’t have to fight this world alone anymore. They were a couple now. Two people that could share everything together, not like that would really change things for them. But, knowing she could wake up with Adora every day and show her how much she loved her brought all the peace of the world into her heart. So many insecurities had been on her mind, but the past few days had really done her right. 

Adora could say the same. As she looked on at the pair of them, she too felt her mind race. She’d given up on this dream once, but here they were, blissfully at peace with one another and free to show as much affection as they pleased. A development that she found herself more than content with. She looked at the clothes she wore as they stood there together, a part of her feeling like herself and like something was missing. She’d never gotten rid of her clothes, even after defecting from the Horde. Her hand drifted over Catra’s stomach, noticing the same thing. When they came back from their trip, it was about time they shed these old clothes and wear something that fit themselves better. 

She gave a quiet hum, earning a gentle laugh from the girl in her arms. 

“I’m thinking Glimmer won’t be happy if she finds out we’re not packed.” Adora sighed dejectedly, unwrapping her arms unwillingly from her lover in favor to pull up her hair. 

“So what if we’re a little behind schedule. We’ve got our whole lives to make this trip anyway.” Catra’s tail slid over the other’s arm as she spoke, fluffing her short hair with her fingers. 

“I’m sure her and Bow were up late talking about how excited they are about taking this trip. I am too. Though, I think I’ve made myself a homebody.” She chuckled, pulling on her red jacket.

“Well, I for one am looking forward to it. If Sparkles and her boyfriend are coming, and they’re gonna be all kissy and whatever, that means I’ll get you to myself.” She smirked deviously. 

“You already do!” The blonde whipped around, immediately inclined to tackle her for her foolishness.

Catra hunched her shoulders, noticing exactly what was on Adora’s mind. “Then I won’t mind having a few extra hours with you then.” She snorted, finding the other’s golden, winged pin on the desk. 

“Hey, give it!” Adora cried, laughing playfully as she reached for it. 

Catra pulled it out of her distance, clenching it in her hand. “Come and get it, then.” She challenged.

Shaking her head, Adora and Catra went on with their play fight, Catra keeping the pin away from her lover until she held the thing above her head. Their chests touched as Adora reached for the pin, noticing she was in the right spot to take advantage of her opponent. Smirking, Adora lifted the girl by her waist, much to Catra’s dismay, and threw her back-first onto the mattress. Using her hands, she pinned her arms down, leaving their chests heaving and Adora rather proud of herself. 

“Gotcha.” She snickered, noticing Catra’s grip on the pin. “C’mon. Don’t make me take it.” 

Catra merely rolled her eyes. “Why should I?” 

Adora couldn’t help her own eyes rolling in response. “Gimme. You can’t weasel your way out.” Her eyes met Catra’s, allowing them to share a flirty, challenging look with each other. 

Suddenly, Adora tilted her head downwards, capturing her lips instantly with her own. Catra’s grip on the pin diminished, allowing the blonde to snatch the thing right out from her hand. She reared back, leaving a betrayed, disheveled Catra underneath her. 

“Hey, that’s no fair!” She sat up on her elbows, meeting Adora’s knees as she was straddled over her. 

“It wasn’t?” Adora’s hands pinned the wing to her waist, setting on her thighs as she turned her attention back to her lover. 

“No!” Catra huffed, pouting slightly at the tactic she’d used. It was smart in theory, but it wasn’t quite her favorite thing to endure. 

“That’s a shame, then. You did steal my pin.” She laughed, pulling herself off of the other’s body in favor to stand up. 

Catra rolled her eyes once again, rolling out from the sheets. A sly expression filled out her features as an idea bounced around in her head. As Adora was focused on picking something up off of the floor, her body shot forward. She jumped in front of her, using her body to immediately push her back into the wall. Her knee pressed in between Adora’s legs, pinning her to the spot. 

Adora’s eyes widened for a moment before her expression turned into something quite flirtatious. It wasn’t very long until their mouths smashed together, both of them forgetting about their responsibilities for just a moment longer. 

-

Glimmer tapped her foot anxiously, waiting before the large doors of the entrance for her misplaced travel companions. She turned to Bow, obviously ready to start their journey. They’d been preparing since they woke, getting food packed and their necessities ready. They thought about having Swift Wind take their luggage to Mystacor, but they decided to pack light and enjoy camping a few nights instead. They’d make it to Mystacor in no time. 

“Where are they?” She hummed, watching the hallway. “Should we go check?”

Bow shrugged. “We could, but I’m guessing they’ll be here soon.” He put his hand on her shoulder, recounting everything they needed as they waited for Catra and Adora.

They waited a few minutes more before Glimmer saw the pair of them enter. Adora looked flushed and slightly disheveled. She rolled her eyes internally. Of course it was like them to get distracted.

“Have fun, you two?” Glimmer raised an eyebrow, laughing briefly. 

“Yes, thanks.” Catra snickered, lifting her pack onto her shoulders. 

Adora merely rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, knowing they were about 30 minutes late.

Nonetheless, Glimmer rolled her eyes. She wasn’t too angry as she realized it was normal for the four of them to want to spend time intimately with their partner. But, they had two days to make it to Mystacor and didn’t wish to lose any more time.

“You ready?” Adora stood by her, raising a brow curiously, hoping she didn’t get in too much trouble. 

“Very.” Bow chimed, picking up his rucksack and placing it over his shoulders. 

“If we’re lucky, we’re gonna make it to Salineas by nightfall. Mermista said we could use one of the shell lodges within the gate for the night.”

“You’re not gonna make me swim, are you, Sparkles?” Catra teased, already eager to depart.

“Not if you behave.” She chuckled, finding her hand joined by her lover’s. 

“C’mon then, let’s go. You did say goodbye to your dad, yes?” He tilted his head, earning a nod from Glimmer. 

“Yes, I’ve got everything under control and everything I needed to do, done.” She sighed, looking to the door in front of them. 

The guards in front of it opened the door for them, allowing the light of the new day to pour into the entryway. Adora’s chest filled with excitement, the glow of the battle’s aftermath still imprinting the sky with a stained glass effect. It was all so beautiful. 

Bow and Glimmer couldn’t help but notice that, smiling fondly as they watched her reaction. They clasped their hands together, meeting her at the front of the door. Catra followed suit, slipping her own hand into the one that belonged to her, squeezing it tightly. 

“Ready?” She turned her way, earning Adora’s nod. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

-

“So, what you’re saying is that you’ve slept in the same bed before and your mom  _ never _ caught you?” 

“Nope. Not even once.” 

Catra couldn’t help but roll her eyes playfully at the exchange. Her and Adora were  _ known _ to share the same bed. 

“One time, we almost got caught.” Bow chuckled, shaking his head. His hand still held Glimmer’s, keeping them together for their journey. 

Catra was on the opposite side of Adora, hands to herself as the other used hers expressively to talk. 

“We always slept in the same bed.” Adora shrugged, turning to her bedmate. 

She blushed slightly, slightly embarrassed since their dynamic had changed. “Yes.”

Adora chattered on, earning a laugh from the others as they walked on the path to Salineas. It was a day’s journey from the Whispering Woods and Bright Moon, so they’d made it half-way at this point. The air was saltier, warmer than the chill swept through the woods. It felt homier to be away from the hustle and bustle from the battle and the castle. Catra certainly couldn’t argue with the chance of exploring somewhere new. 

And Adora, she looked so at peace. She wondered if she was like this when she left the Horde, always so bright-eyed and bubbly. Horde Adora was like that, but she was way more uptight about things, especially since Catra was a cadet under her jurisdiction. Nonetheless, the Adora before her was free, true to herself and to those around her. She supposed that it was one of the reasons Catra fell in love with her.

They stopped at a bridge that overlooked a sandy beach, sitting far below the planks. Bow and Glimmer walked ahead, commenting about the beautiful scenery as they crossed. 

When the other two stepped up onto the bridge, Adora turned her way as they walked. 

“Hey.” She tilted her head, lacing her fingers in the other’s. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Catra could only laugh, tugging on her hand affectionately. “I suppose I’ve needed to get out more.”

Adora’s senses alerted her to something different, but that might allow them to talk a little more later. 

-

When the four of them arrived at the shell homes in Salineas, they realized their little bungalows were decorated and had paths leading up to their respective home. None of them realized how hospitable Mermista could be since she seemed focused on planning her own vacation, but they realized never to underestimate their friend again. 

It was nightfall now, and hunger gnawed at their bellies even though they’d packed and eaten a few colorful snacks along the way. Glimmer and Bow were the first ones to enter theirs, seeing a little basket full of treats and intimate space for them to indulge in. Their sheets were also quite soft, incense burning delicately on a table at the front. Overall, it was quite comfortable. 

In Adora and Catra’s, they too had snacks waiting for them. It was difficult to divvy out the interesting ones, but they resorted to sharing bits and pieces with each other. Though, with the dim light the lanterns offered and the soreness in their soles, the desire to turn in for the night was quite high. 

“Wanna say goodnight to Glimmer and Bow?” Adora sat up on her knees, waiting for her answer. 

“Yeah.” She nodded, following her lead. 

They reached the door of their friends’ bungalow, Adora ready to rap her knuckles upon the wood before something caught her ears. It was heavy breathing, gasping. Her face immediately flushed, taking Catra’s hand and pulling her back to their guest home. 

“Adora, what gives? I thought we were saying goodnight!” She exclaimed, seeing Adora’s reddened face as they stopped at the front of their door. Then, she had an inkling of what had embarrassed her so. 

Catra’s cheeks enflamed then, shaking her head sheepishly. “Come on.” She tugged her lover’s hand towards the inside. 

The pair of them entered, Adora shutting the door immediately. There was a slight awkwardness provided by overhearing their friends’ passionate embrace, but they knew they were no different in the evenings now. Even so, it made them more awkward. 

Adora sat on the bed, pulling off her boots and tossing them to the side, giving a soft groan at being released from the pain of her shoes. Catra worked on her top, unclasping the back of her neck piece and peeling it off. She stared at the texture of the wall as she stripped off her outer clothes, finding herself slightly flustered about this for once. 

The blonde had been sheepish in her own way, blue eyes swapping from taking off her clothes to the back of her lover. The tension could be cut with a knife.

“Catra..” Adora looked up hopefully, earning the magicat woman’s eyes from over her shoulder.

Her cheeks reddened slightly, chuckling nervously as she peeled off her jacket and set it by her shoes. 

Catra had a bit of an inkling about what was on her mind, but let her speak anyways. 

“Come here.” She sighed softly, holding her arms out invitingly. 

Catra couldn’t deny what Adora asked of her, so she stopped what she was doing and walked over to her human companion. “What’s up?” She inquired, resting her hands in the other’s.

Adora entwined her fingers with hers, squeezing softly. “I just… I love you, that’s all.” She hummed, earning a look from the other.

“You’re lying. I can see right through you.” Catra furrowed her brows playfully, stepping forward into the space between Adora’s legs. 

Adora’s eyes widened a little, never finding something like this to cause her such self-consciousness. “I suppose you’ve caught me.” She hummed, feeling her hands empty as Catra moved her hands to the sides of her face.

She inspected the woman, knowing they shared some of these desires. She was working on being expressive with what she wanted and how she wished to treat her very recent girlfriend. 

“What’s the matter?” She tilted her head, Adora leaning her cheek into one of her palms. 

“I know it’s only been a few days or so after the battle. I suppose it’s just me being nostalgic.” She sighed deeply, looking upwards. She knew she wanted to promise herself to her for as long as she lived. They’d been soulmates from the start, inseparable. And with the vision that had come to her while under Prime’s virus, the future she hoped for was with Catra by her side. 

“Nostalgic, you? You’re in your thoughts too much, Adora.” Catra merely shook her head. 

Adora merely nodded, reaching her arms upwards to wrap around Catra’s midsection, face pressing into her still-clothed abdomen. 

She bit her lip as she watched the affectionate act before her, running her hands over the top of her head. 

The blonde lifted her head back up, looking at the top that still covered the other. “Can I… take this off?” She inquired, meeting her eyes for approval. 

There was something in the way Adora asked that took her breath away. She was still trying to accept Adora wanted her, needed her, wished for her by her side. But to see this look in her eyes and for her to ask this of her, she felt the truth sink in a little deeper.

“Yeah.” She breathed, watching as the blonde’s fingers pull the fabric upwards, exposing her furred stomach. Adora leaned her face in, kissing the spot gently with her lips, earning Catra’s hands in her hair once again. 

“Adora..” Catra’s breath hitched, feeling Adora’s body inch closer to her own. 

Adora’s eyes filled with adoration and love, looking over her entire frame before back to her eyes. If she could ask her to spend her life beside her like this, she would. Even if they were so young. 

She stood upwards, hands still attached to the hem of the black shirt in her hands, pulling it over the other’s head. Everything was wordless as Adora pulled off her own shirt, leaving them both in their matching, Horde-issued garment. 

Catra reached for her pants, but the other stopped her with a simple shake of her head, sliding the piece of clothing over her hips and down to the floor. “Adora, what are you doing?” She whispered, her cheeks and tips of her ears red with shock. 

She couldn’t build the words together. Instead of answering, she kicked off her own pair of pants, just standing in her lover’s presence. “I just… I wanna show you how much I care. I feel like I’m making up for lost time.” She half-laughed, holding Catra’s hands in her own. 

She tilted her head, scooting a few inches closer. “Me, too.” She admitted, allowing their foreheads to touch together. 

“Really?” Adora whispered between them, Catra nodding in agreement. “Yes.” 

Her arms reached forward, lifting the woman off the ground for a few moments, utter joy painting her features. “I don’t want to lose any more time. Not with you.” Adora declared, setting her back down on the ground. 

“You won’t. I don’t think I could ever be happy if things weren’t like this anymore. After all, this is everything I’ve wanted.” Catra pulled her towards the pristine sheets before them. 

Adora followed her, slipping inside the softness of the sheets, thankful that their little guest home was set up for just them. There was something special in the fact that they had all this space. Even if this was just a vacation, they hadn’t had a complete place to themselves for a long while. 

“You’re everything I’ve wanted.” She murmured, laying on her stomach, facing Catra’s direction. 

Catra couldn’t help how hot her cheeks became, shaking her head. “You’re awfully sentimental tonight.” She noted quietly, sliding in beside her lover, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“It’s the truth, y’know? Sooner or later I’d have to tell you.” Adora shrugged, enjoying how they were so willing to compromise their personal space in favor of being skin-to-skin.

“I dunno. I thought I’d never get the chance.” She admitted, running her claws gently over the curve of Adora’s spine, earning a shiver from her. 

“Me neither.” She laughed gently, meeting her gaze for what it felt like the millionth time that night. 

When they were together, good things always happened. Even if they’d spent the last year at each other’s throats, all of that was in the past now. They’d defined new boundaries and expectations for each other. They’d discovered that they were free to love each other the way they wanted.

“We got time now, right?” Adora piped up, scooting her hand over towards the other.

Catra placed hers on top, nodding. “Yeah, we got time.” 

Adora sighed, watching her lover in silence for a moment, her head filled with so many things to say. 

“Did you… ever want to tell me how you felt?”

Catra snorted from her side of the bed, rolling her eyes. “All the time. What, you didn’t?”

Adora blushed, sighing deeply. “No, I did. I just… didn’t know how to say it since I had so many obligations. And, I didn’t even know if you felt the same.”

Catra remembered what being in the Horde was like. When they were children, she was only pulled away from Adora a little. As teens and young adults, she was constantly needed by Shadow Weaver since she was her protégé. Even if they had the chance, the timing was never right. 

Adora sighed once again. “I know I didn’t make much time for you in the Horde, and that when I left the Horde I didn’t just leave my position, but my friend. My bunkmate. I’m sorry.”

Catra’s eyes flicked over her, squinting a little as she processed the words. She’d wanted to hear that for a long time, even if they were more than just friends now. “I’m sorry too. I destroyed a lot of good things because of how I felt. At least we can rebuild it all now?” 

She nodded, turning on her side, still facing her partner. 

“You think if I’d told you sooner, would you have left?” Adora probed, genuinely curious.

Catra thought about that, asking herself if she would have left. “Yes, I would have.” She murmured, running a hand through her hair. If she knew Adora wanted her more than a friend, nothing else would have mattered. 

Adora found her throat dry up a little, entwining her fingers with hers. “Can’t change the past, can we?” 

Catra shook her head, staring at their laced fingers. “No. But, from what I can see, we got everything we wanted. Everything worked out for the best, Adora.” She whispered, bringing her body closer to the blonde. 

She nodded, bringing Catra’s hand to her mouth, kissing it gently. She couldn’t go back and change the past. She did however have the opportunity to have the future she now wanted. 

“What about the future, then? We can always change that.” Adora tested the waters of this idea in her mind, wondering if Catra had always felt this way. It seemed as if Catra had always been so sure of what she was feeling and so passionate. In that way, she wanted to be like her. 

Catra’s face crinkled in confusion, what was she saying?

“What do you mean?”

Adora circulated the ideas in her head. “Our future, I mean. We have to at least think about it, because I do.” 

She quirked a brow, curious. “You do?” 

“Mara, the previous She-Ra told me something that’s stuck with me. I keep doing things to please other people, I put other people’s wants first. But, that will hurt the people I love the most and myself in the end. What I really want is a future with you.” Adora admitted, remembering when she’d been infected by Prime’s virus. Her future was always going to be Catra. And to see them older and in love, it sparked something within her. She wanted to tell Catra all about what she’d seen, how she feels. 

A future with her? Catra couldn’t imagine hearing anything better right now. “You want… a future with me?” 

Adora nodded, laughing warmly. “Yeah, I do. Now that I know it’s possible, I want to be with you for the long run. I know we’ll be happy.” 

“I want that, too.” Catra murmured, a soft blush covering her cheeks as they laid together. “I’ll always want you, you know.” 

Adora nodded, knowing that would always be the truth, no matter what. Even if they had so many obstacles and experiences to go as they grew, she’d remain hopeful and sure of this. 

“Now that you’re here, I can’t help the urge to make promises to you. Now that you know how I feel and I know how you do, it makes sense to promise my future will always have you in it.” Adora ran her thumb over Catra’s hand, finding herself nervous but content at the same time.

“You’ll always have me, Adora. Always. I told you, I don’t think I’ll ever see myself with anyone else.” Catra’s eyes followed her lover’s movements, feeling safe and sound within the walls of their little bungalow. “You don’t have to worry.”

“I’m not worried, I just… don’t want to ever lose the opportunity to tell you what I want. Doing it once caused us so much hurt. I don’t want that to happen again. I don’t want you to leave Bright Moon forever, I don’t want to lose out on knowing you for something I should say.”

Catra mulled over the blonde’s words, pulling the girl into her chest. Adora complied with the sudden burst of affection, face pressed into her fur. “I promise I won’t. We’ll… figure this out.” She whispered, earning a squeeze from Adora’s arms. “But, for now, we should enjoy the vacation. You’ll never know when we’ll have this much free time again.”

She had never been the one to be a spring of positivity, but with Perfuma’s words in the back of her mind and the support systems she now had in place, she would fight like hell to always be close to Adora. Mentally, physically, all of it. 

“You’re right.” Adora sighed into her chest, pressing her lips to the place above her beating heart. 

Catra’s claws instinctively unsheathed themselves at the gesture, balling up some of Adora’s hair in her hands. 

“You drive me so crazy when you do that.” She sucked in a breath, meeting Adora’s eyes. They were so full of love, something she’d never seen from anyone else. 

“Good.” Adora murmured under her breath, getting up from Catra’s arms. She climbed on top of her, their bodies inching close together as her face nestled into her neck, pressing chaste, frequent kisses to her neck. 

Catra’s hand guided itself to the nape of her neck, rubbing the skin there affectionately. Her mind went completely blank as Adora’s lips treated her fur with the most wanton, gentle affection she’d ever received. 

Adora lifted herself back up, looking over the mess she’d made of her lover. Something was always exchanged in the way they looked at one another, it was never spoken. 

_ I love you.  _

_ I love you, too.  _

The brunette pushed herself upwards, meeting the blonde’s mouth in the process. Adora found her hands cupping the sides of Catra’s face, gasping for breath between kisses. And Catra, she pulled her back down to the bed, letting their bodies entangle with one another. Just like Bow and Glimmer, the line between affection and something more was a thin one when passion came into play. 

Catra had become accustomed to the way Adora tasted in her mouth, enjoying the softness of her lips and recognizing the curves and lines of her body, even in the darkness. There was nothing else besides them when they were together, loving each other like this. It felt like home. 

“Adora… I want to move somewhere with you. I don’t want to live in the castle forever. I want us to have a place.” She blurted, feeling Adora stop what she was doing, beaming down in absolute delight.

“You wanna live with me?” Her eyes widened, joy filling every feature of her face. 

“Yeah, I do.” Catra affirmed, looking over the other once again. 

“Then it’s a plan.” Adora grinned, both eager to continue on with their passionate embrace.

Adora had always hoped to have a good future, but there hadn’t been any moment in her life that she was as excited to see it happen as she was now. 


	13. An Update

Hello! Thank all of you guys for 10,000+ hits! It makes me so happy to see that people like what I'm doing! 

Unfortunately, this isn't a new chapter but a message that I'm going to take a break from posting to this fic for a little while. I feel the need to be reinspired and possibly take this in a new direction! 

I love to hear feedback, so if there is anything you guys want to see in the future, I'd love to know!

If you would like, I have posted my tumblr in my bio and I post She Ra content on there as well as some of my doodles. 

Thank you so much again for the support, love, and kudos,

Airchaser


End file.
